Heroic Organizations
by Citylover96
Summary: This is a list of every character for my crossover, English Dub names coming soon, no reviewing this list, this isn't a story.


**Just so you guys know, the crossover I'm planning will take place after the final episodes of Pokémon Journeys, and Yu-Gi-Oh! SEVENS.**

**Stories I write take place in an alternate future.**

* * *

**Here's every English Dub voice actor:**

**Sarah Natochenny**

**Lisa Ortiz**

**Marc Thompson**

**Bill Rogers**

**Michelle Knotz**

**Jamie Peacock**

**Kayzie Rogers**

**Emily Jenness**

**Eileen Stevens**

**Jason Griffith**

**Haven Paschell**

**Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld**

**Michael Liscio Jr.**

**Jessica Paquet**

**Laurie Hymes**

**Rosie Reyes**

**Marc Swint**

**Emily Williams**

**Abe Goldfarb**

**Melissa Hope**

**H.D. Quinn**

**Riley Joseph**

**Bobbi Hartley**

**Rachel Lillis**

**Veronica Taylor**

**Dan Green**

**Amy Birnbaum**

**Wayne Grayson**

**Greg Abbey**

**Eric Stuart**

**Matthew Charles**

**Anna Morrow**

**Erica Schroeder**

**Pete Zarustica**

**Ted Lewis**

**Scottie Ray**

**Sean Schemmel**

**Craig Blair**

**Clay Adams**

**Tara Sands**

**Sam Regal**

**Darren Dunstan**

**Johnathan Todd Ross**

**Karen Neil**

**Mike Pollock**

**Marc Diarison**

**Carrie Karanen**

**Eli Jay**

**Christopher Kromer**

**Gary Mack**

**Justin Boyd**

**Ryan Stadler**

**Eva Christensen**

**Billy Bob Thompson**

**Zoe Martin**

**Sam Black**

**Kate Bristol**

**Kerry Williams**

**Lara Star Rigores**

**Allyson Johnson**

**Suzy Myers**

**Sonny Dey**

**Kether Donohue**

**Jake Paque**

**Emily Cramer**

**Daniel J. Edwards**

**Matt Shipman**

**Barrett Leddy**

**Megan MacPhee**

**Wolfe Scott**

**David Wills**

**Michael Lockwood Crouch**

**Eddy Lee**

**Evan Maltby**

**Graham Halstead**

**Will Sasso**

**Adam Wennick**

**Dennis Carneige**

**Amanda D'Archangelis**

**Roger Parsons**

**Roger Callagy**

**Abe Goldfarb**

**Brittney Lee Hamilton**

**Saskia Maarleveld**

**Julián Rebolledo**

**Jamie McGonnigal**

**Johnathan Silver**

**Zoe Martin**

**Billy Regan**

**Mark Schaffer**

**Michael McMillan**

**Andrew Rannells**

**Andrew Paull**

**Vanessa Gardner**

**Hilary Thomas**

**Billy Beach**

**David Oliver Nelson**

**Rory Max Kaplan**

**Tom Wayland**

**Nicholas DiMichel**

**Lianne Marie Dobbs**

**Gary Littman**

**Caroline Spinola**

**Allen Winter**

**J. Michael Tatum**

**Todd Haberkorn**

**Jo Armeniox**

**Mary O'Brady**

**Jessie Kane Gill**

**Jeremy Levy**

**Marisa Kennedy**

**Jenny Emm**

**Robby Duncan Sharpe**

**Maggie McDowell**

**Samara Naeymi**

**Ben Phillips**

**Lori Phillips**

**Lauren Kammerling**

**Martha Harms**

**Rebecca Becker**

**Robby Duncan Sharpe**

**Ryan Andes**

**Ryan Nicholls**

**Ryan William Downey**

**Rachael Slotky**

**Syndi Szabo**

**Sara Ornelas**

**Danny Kramer**

**Marc Schenfisch**

**Dan Rosales**

**Ashley Eileen Bucknam**

**Bryan Tyler**

**Liza Jacqueline**

**Lindsay Sutton**

**Anne Chamberlain**

**Zeno Robinson**

**Cherami Leigh**

**Ray Chase**

**Erica Mendez**

**Alejandro Saab**

* * *

Here's the members of the Guardians of Space and Time:

* * *

**Space Brigade:**

Main Members:

Leader: Ash Ketchum

Original: Delia Ketchum, Professor Samuel Oak, Gary Oak, Daisy Oak, Leaf Green, Misty, Samurai, Brock, Forrest, Brock's siblings, Flint, Lola, Daisy, Violet, Lily, A.J., Giselle, Magikarp Salesman, Duplica, Santa Claus, Hiker (IL051), Todd Snap, Mr. Charles Goodshow, Mandi, Jeanette Fisher, Ritchie, Raymond, Amber, Fergus, Corey, Neesha, Miranda, Professor Ivy, Tracey Sketchit, Melody, Carol, Tobias (M02), Maren, Professor Elm, Casey, Liza, David, Lisa, CTV news crew, Spencer Hale, Molly Hale's mother, Schyler, Luna Carson, Cullen Calix, Luka Carson, Sakura, Dundee, Diana, Towa, Mr. White, Lance, Harrison, Ross, Bianca (M05), Lorenzo

Advanced Generation: May, Professor Birch, Max, Norman, Caroline, Steven Stone, Drew, Mr. Raoul Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, Vivian Meridian, Robert, Brendan, Diane, Bogie, Tory Lund, Professor Lund, Yuko, Rafe, Rebecca, Sid, Kathyrn, Audrey, Ōyama, Gurū, Harley, Morrison, Tyson, Scott, Lilian Meridian, Kidd Summers, Queen Ilene, Jenny, Banks, Mother and Daughter, Solana, Brandon, Solidad, Jack Walker, Lizabeth, Shep, Kyle, Meredith, Judy, Gabu, Dabu, Zabu

Diamond and Pearl: Dawn, Johanna, Professor Rowan, Yuzo, Paul, Nando, Zoey, Marian, Kenny, Rhonda, Cynthia, Conway, Tonio, Alice, Baron Alberto, Kai, Godey, Maury, Allegra, Reggie, Wallace, Angie, Professor Carolina, Barry, Newton Graceland, Infi, Layla, Sylvan, Shun, Taka, Kako, Moose, Lucas, Ursula, Looker, Izzy and Cara, Lyra, Khoury, Sheena, Kevin, Tapp, Kato, Kiko, Tobias, Karl, Rowena, Peg, Joe, Tammy

Best Wishes: Professor Aurea Juniper, Iris, Trip, Cilan, Chili, Cress, Dr. Fennel, Bianca, Stephan, Alder, Georgia, Luke, Freddy O'Martian, Ingo, Emmet, Carlita, Juanita, Ravine, Luisa, Luis, Manuke, Glacine, Donuke, Mako, Tatsuki, Leeku, Professor Cedric Juniper, Jervis, Cameron, Malin, Mimi, Kanata, Misaki, Virgil, N, Anthea and Concordia, Alexa, Eric, Diona, Neva, Tanner

XY: Serena, Grace, Professor Sycamore, Sophie, Cosette, Clemont, Bonnie, Meyer/Blaziken Mask, Clembot, Sanpei, Alain, Mairin, Aria, Miette, Diantha, Korrina, Gurkinn, Monseiur Pierre, Palmero, Tierno, Trevor, Shauna, Astrid, Uschi, Nini, Keanan, Sawyer, Meray, Baraz, Ghris, Old Man Dom, Lucianne, Malva, Kimia, Raleigh, Nikola, Flamel

Sun and Moon: Lana, Kiawe, Lillie, Sophocles, Mallow, Professor Kukui/Masked Royal, Samson Oak, Anela, RotomDex, Harper and Sarah, Hobbes, Rango, Simo, Mimo, Nina, Anna, Laki, Abe, Sophocles' parents, Lana's parents, Gladion, Horacio, Dana, Yansu, Verity, Sorrel, Bonji, Ash Ketchum (M20), Lusamine, Faba, Wicke, Professor Burnet, Ilima, Ulu, Acerola, Molayne, Mina, Risa, Callahan, Toren, Harriet, Margo, Rick, Mayor Oliver, Mayor Oliver's secretary, Mia, Kellie, Jason, Townes, Hoyt, Miles, Hau, Dia, Professor Mohn

Journeys: Goh, Chloe, Professor Cerise, Chrysa, Ren, Professor Magnolia, Sonia, Leon, Parker, Talia, Ikuo, Camille, Halta, Chairman Rose, Oleana, Lei, Koko (M23), Dr. Zed, Karen (M23)

* * *

Others:

Number of Coordinators: Infinite

Number of Pokémon Baccer Teams: Infinite

Number of Performers: Infinite

Number of Many Temporary characters: Infinite

* * *

Deceased Characters:

Original: Dr. Fuji

Advanced Generation: Sir Aaron, Queen Rin

Diamond and Pearl: Hunter J, Alicia, Layla's great-grandmother, Damos, Marcus

Best Wishes: King of the People of the Vale

Sun and Moon: Kiawe's grandfather, Sofū, Mallow's mother

Other: Madam Boss, Miyamoto

* * *

Other Deceased Characters:

Number of Mewtwo's creators: Infinite

Number of People of the Water: Infinite

Number of Hunter J's goons: Infinite

Number of Marcus' soldiers: Infinite

Number of Heroes of Truth and Ideals: Infinite

* * *

Reformed Characters:

Prisoners:

Rocket: Butch, Cassidy, Domino, Dr. Namba, Matori, Pierce, Dr. Zager, Gozu

Aqua: Shelly

Magma: Tabitha

Galactic: Saturn, Mars, Jupiter, Charon

Plasma: Colress, Aldith, Barret

Flare: Mable, Celosia, Aliana, Xerosic, Bryony

Skull: Tupp, Zipp, Wrap, Plumeria, Guzma

* * *

Prisoners in Movies:

Original: Lawrence the 3rd, Molly Hale, Pokémon poacher, Vicious/Iron-Masked Marauder, Annie, Oakley

AG: Great Butler, The Phantom, Galen

DP: Zero, Grings Kodai, Goone

BW: Damon

XY: Argus Steel, Millis Steel, Ninja Riot, Merlyin Flame, Alva, Cherie, Levi

SM: Cross, Pokémon hunters

* * *

Other Reformed Characters:

Main:

Rocket: Masked Man, Archer, Ariana, Proton, Petrel, Sham, Carl, Tyson, Attila, Hun, Ken, Al, Harry, Carr, Sird, Orm, Viper, Professor Sebastian, Gideon, Wendy, Scout, Jubei

Aqua: Amber, Matt

Magma: Blaise, Brodie, Courtney

Galactic: B-2, Io

Plasma: Bronius, Giallo, Gorm, Rood, Ryoku, Zinzolin, Shadow Triad, Schwarz, Togari, Weiss

Flare: Editor-in-Chief, Innkeeper

* * *

Spin-Off:

Cipher: Evice, Nascour, Miror B., Dakim, Venus, Ein, Grand Master Greevil, Lovrina, Snattle, Gorigan, Ardos, Eldes

Snagem: Gonzap, Wakin, Biden, Agrev

Great Rocket: King Biruitchi, Morino, Catherine, Hiderō, Kanoko, Kamiya, Mami, Ishii, Yūta, Ichikawa, Miwa

Go-Rock Squad: Gorder, Tiffany, Clyde, Garret, Billy

Dim Sun: Blake Hall, Wheeler, Heath, Lavana, Ice

Debonairs: Kincaid

Pokémon Pinchers: Blue Eyes, Red Eyes, Purple Eyes, Edward, Kasa, Hocus, Arley

Phobos Battalion: Buzz, Avery, Grock, Aquarella, Boolum

* * *

Dex Holders:

Kanto: Red, Blue, Green, Yellow

Johto: Gold, Silver, Crystal

Hoenn: Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald

Sinnoh: Diamond, Pearl, Platinum

Unova: Black, White, Blake, Whitley

Kalos: X, Y

Alola: Sun, Moon

Galar: Victor, Gloria

* * *

Gym Leader:

Kanto: Brock, Misty, Lt. Surge, Erika, Janine, Sabrina, Blaine, Blue

Johto: Falkner, Bugsy, Whitney, Morty, Chuck, Jasmine, Pryce, Clair

Hoenn: Roxanne, Brawly, Wattson, Flannery, Norman, Winona, Tate and Liza, Juan

Sinnoh: Roark, Gardenia, Maylene, Crasher Wake, Fantina, Byron, Candice, Volkner

Unova: Cheren, Roxie, Burgh, Elesa, Clay, Skyla, Drayden, Marlon

Kalos: Viola, Grant, Korrina, Ramos, Clemont, Valerie, Olympia, Wulfric

Galar: Milo, Neesa, Kabū, Bea, Allister, Opal, Bede, Gordie, Melody, Marnie, Piers, Raihan

* * *

Orange Islands:

Cissy, Danny, Rudy, Luana

* * *

Elite 4:

Kanto: Lorelei/Prima, Agatha

Johto: Will, Koga, Bruno, Karen

Hoenn: Sidney, Phoebe, Glacia, Drake

Sinnoh: Arron, Bertha, Flint, Lucian

Unova: Shauntal, Marshal, Grimsley, Caitlin,

Kalos: Malva, Siebold, Wikstrom, Dransa,

Alola: Molyane, Ryuki, Tristan, Kahili

* * *

Champion:

Lance, Wallace, Cynthia, Iris, Diantha

* * *

Frontier Brain:

Kanto and Hoenn: Noland, Greta, Tucker, Lucy, Spencer, Anabel, Brandon

Johto and Sinnoh: Palmer, Thorton, Dahlia, Darach, Argenta

* * *

Trial Captain:

Ilima, Lana, Kiawe, Mallow, Sophocles, Acerola, Mina

* * *

Island Kahuna:

Hala, Olivia, Nanu, Hapu

* * *

Extra Members:

Original: Suzie, Marina (Johto), Ash Ketchum's father, Ash Ketchum's grandfather

Diamond and Pearl: Noelle, Ethan

Best Wishes: Lenora, Brycen, Elder (Village of Dragons), Shannon

Sun and Moon: DJ Leo, Nina's husband, Risa's friend, Lillie's grandfather, Mallow's grandfather

Journeys: Dan (Galar)

* * *

Others:

Scottie, Bettie, Paulo, Professor Bellis, Camilla, Lear, Sawyer, Rachel, Trinnia, Tricia, Trista

* * *

Extra Movie Characters:

Delia Ketchum (M20), Professor Samuel Oak (M20), Gary Oak (M20), Tierno (M20), Marina (M20), Cynthia (M20), Misty (M20), Brock (M20), Tracey Sketchit (M20), May (M20), Max (M20), Dawn (M20), Iris (M20), Cilan (M20), Clemont (M20), Bonnie (M20), Serena (M20)

* * *

**Mascot Pokémon**

Kanto:

Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, Venusaur, Charmander, Charmeleon, Charizard, Squirtle, Wartortle, Blastoise, Caterpie, Metapod, Butterfree, Weedle, Kakuna, Beedrill, Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Pidgeot, Rattata, Raticate, Spearow, Fearow, Ekans, Arbok, Pikachu, Raichu, Sandshrew, Sandslash, Nidoran (Female), Nidorina, Nidoqueen, Nidoran (Male), Nidorino, Nidoking, Clefairy, Clefable, Vulpix, Ninetales, Jigglypuff, Wigglytuff, Zubat, Golbat, Oddish, Gloom, Vileplume, Paras, Parasect, Venonat, Venomoth, Diglett, Dugtrio, Meowth, Persian, Psyduck, Golduck, Mankey, Primeape, Growlithe, Arcanine, Poliwag, Poliwhirl, Poliwrath, Abra, Kadabra, Alakazam, Machop, Machoke, Machamp, Bellsprout, Weepinbell, Victreebel, Tentacool, Tentacruel, Geodude, Graveler, Golem, Ponyta, Rapidash, Slowpoke, Slowbro, Magnemite, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Doduo, Dodrio, Seel, Dewgong, Grimer, Muk, Shellder, Cloyster, Gastly, Haunter, Gengar, Onix, Drowzee, Hypno, Krabby, Kingler, Voltorb, Electrode, Exeggecute, Exeggutor, Cubone, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Lickitung, Koffing, Weezing, Rhyhorn, Rhydon, Chansey, Tangela, Kangaskhan, Horsea, Seadra, Goldeen, Seaking, Staryu, Starmie, Mr. Mime, Scyther, Jynx, Electabuzz, Magmar, Pinsir, Tauros, Magikarp, Gyarados, Lapras, Ditto, Eevee, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Porygon, Omanyte, Omastar, Kabuto, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltress, Dratini, Dragonair, Dragonite, Mewtwo, Mew

* * *

Johto:

Chikorita, Bayleef, Meganium, Cyndaquil, Quilava, Typhlosion, Totodile, Croconaw, Feraligatr, Sentret, Furret, Hoothoot, Noctowl, Ledyba, Ledian, Spinarak, Ariados, Crobat, Chinchou, Lanturn, Pichu, Cleffa, Igglybuff, Togepi, Togetic, Natu, Xatu, Mareep, Flaaffy, Ampharos, Bellossom, Marill, Azumarill, Sudowoodo, Politoed, Hoppip, Skiploom, Jumpluff, Aipom, Sunkern, Sunflora, Yanma, Wooper, Quagsire, Espeon, Umbreon, Murkrow, Slowking, Misdreavus, Unown, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Pineco, Forretress, Dunsparce, Gligar, Steelix, Snubbull, Granbull, Qwilfish, Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Sneasel, Teddiursa, Ursaring, Slugma, Magcargo, Swinub, Piloswine, Corsola, Remoraid, Octillery, Delibird, Mantine, Skarmory, Houndour, Houndoom, Kingdra, Phanpy, Donphan, Porygon2, Stantler, Smeargle, Tyrouge, Hitmontop, Smoochum, Elekid, Magby, Miltank, Blissey, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Pupitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Celebi

* * *

Hoenn:

Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile, Torchic, Combusken, Blaziken, Mudkip, Marshtomp, Swampert, Poochyena, Mightyena, Zigzagoon, Linoone, Wurmple, Silcoon, Beautifly, Cascoon, Dustox, Lotad, Lombre, Ludicolo, Seedot, Nuzleaf, Shiftry, Taillow, Swellow, Wingull, Pelipper, Ralts, Kirlia, Gardevoir, Surskit, Masquerain, Shroomish, Breloom, Slakoth, Vigoroth, Slaking, Nincada, Ninjask, Shedinja, Whismur, Loudred, Exploud, Makuhita, Hariyama, Azurill, Nosepass, Skitty, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aron, Lairon, Aggron, Meditite, Medicham, Electrike, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Roselia, Gulpin, Swalot, Carvanha, Sharpedo, Wailmur, Wailord, Numel, Camerupt, Torkoal, Spoink, Grumpig, Spinda, Trapinch, Vibrava, Flygon, Cacnea, Cacturne, Swablu, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Barboach, Whiscash, Corphish, Crawdaunt, Baltoy, Claydol, Lileep, Cradily, Anorith, Armaldo, Feebas, Milotic, Castform, Kecleon, Shuppet, Banette, Duskull, Dusclops, Tropius, Chimecho, Absol, Wynaut, Snorunt, Glalie, Spheal, Sealeo, Walrein, Clamperl, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Bagon, Shelgon, Salamence, Beldum, Metang, Metagross, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Latias, Latios, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys

* * *

Sinnoh:

Turtwig, Grotle, Torterra, Chimchar, Monferno, Infernape, Piplup, Prinplup, Empoleon, Starly, Staravia, Staraptor, Bidoof, Bibarel, Kricketot, Kricketune, Shinx, Luxio, Luxray, Budew, Roserade, Cranidos, Rampardos, Shieldon, Bastiodon, Burmy, Wormadam, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Pachirisu, Buizel, Floatzel, Cherubi, Cherrim, Shellos, Gastrodon, Ambipom, Drifloon, Drifblim, Buneary, Lopunny, Mismagius, Honchkrow, Glameow, Purugly, Chingling, Stunky, Skuntank, Bronzor, Bronzong, Bonsly, Mime Jr. Happiny, Chatot, Spiritomb, Gible, Gabite, Garchomp, Munchlax, Riolu, Lucario, Hippopotas, Hippowdon, Skorupi, Drapion, Croagunk, Toxicroak, Carnivine, Finneon, Lumineon, Mantyke, Snover, Abomasnow, Weavile, Magnezone, Lickilicky, Rhyperior, Tangrowth, Electivire, Magmortar, Togekiss, Yanmega, Leafeon, Glaceon, Gliscor, Mamoswine, Porygon-Z, Gallade, Probopass, Dusknoir, Froslass, Rotom, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia, Heatran, Regigigas, Giratina, Cresselia, Phione, Manaphy, Darkrai, Shaymin, Arceus

* * *

Unova:

Victini, Snivy, Servine, Serperior, Tepig, Pignite, Emboar, Oshawott, Dewott, Samurott, Patrat, Watchog, Lillipup, Herdier, Stoutland, Purrloin, Liepard, Pansage, Simisage, Pansear, Simisear, Panpour, Simipour, Munna, Musharna, Pidove, Tranquill, Unfezant, Blitzle, Zebstrika, Roggenrola, Boldore, Gigalith, Woobat, Swoobat, Drilbur, Excadrill, Audino, Timburr, Gurdurr, Conkeldurr, Tympole, Palpitoad, Seismitoad, Throh, Sawk, Sewaddle, Swadloon, Leavanny, Venipede, Whirlipede, Scolipede, Cottonee, Whimsicott, Petilil, Lilligant, Basculin, Sandile, Krokorok, Krookodile, Darumaka, Darmanitan, Maractus, Dwebble, Crustle, Scraggy, Scrafty, Sigilyph, Yamask, Cofagrigus, Tirtouga, Carracosta, Archen, Archeops, Trubbish, Garbodor, Zorua, Zoroark, Minccino, Cinccino, Gothita, Gothorita, Gothitelle, Solosis, Duosion, Reuniclus, Ducklett, Swanna, Vanillite, Vanillish, Vanilluxe, Deerling, Sawsbuck, Emolga, Karrablast, Escavalier, Foongus, Amoongus, Frillish, Jellicent, Alomomola, Joltik, Galvantula, Ferroseed, Ferrothorn, Klink, Klang, Klinklang, Tynamo, Eelektrik, Eelektross, Elgyem, Beheeyem, Litwick, Lampent, Chandelure, Axew, Fraxure, Haxorus, Cubchoo, Beartic, Cryogonal, Shelmet, Accelgor, Stunfisk, Mienfoo, Mienshao, Druddigon, Golett, Golurk, Pawniard, Bisharp, Bouffalant, Rufflet, Braviary, Vullaby, Mandibuzz, Heatmor, Durant, Deino, Zweilous, Hydreigon, Larvesta, Volcarona, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Tornadus, Thundurus, Reshiram, Zekrom, Landorus, Kyurem, Keldeo, Meloetta, Genesect

* * *

Kalos:

Chespin, Quilladin, Chesnaught, Fennekin, Braxien, Delphox, Froakie, Frogadier, Greninja, Bunnelby, Diggersby, Fletchling, Fletchinder, Talonflame, Scatterbug, Spewpa, Vivillon, Litleo, Pyroar, Flabébé, Floette, Florges, Skiddo, Gogoat, Pancham, Pangoro, Furfrou, Espurr, Meowstic, Honedge, Doublade, Aegislash, Spritzee, Aromatisse, Swirlix, Slurpuff, Inkay, Malamar, Binacle, Barbaracle, Skrelp, Dragalge, Clauncher, Clawitzer, Helioptile, Heliolisk, Tyrunt, Tyrantrum, Amaura, Aurorus, Sylveon, Hawlucha, Dedenne, Carbink, Goomy, Sliggoo, Goodra, Klefki, Phantump, Trevenant, Pumpkaboo, Gourgeist, Bergmite, Avalugg, Noibat, Noivern, Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde, Diancie, Hoopa, Volcanion

* * *

Alola:

Rowlet, Dartrix, Decidueye, Litten, Torracat, Incineroar, Popplio, Brionne, Primarina, Pikipek, Trumbeak, Toucannon, Yungoos, Gumshoos, Grubbin, Charjabug, Vikavolt, Crabrawler, Crabominable, Oricorio, Cutiefly, Ribombee, Rockruff, Lycanroc, Wishiwashi, Mareanie, Toxapex, Mudbray, Mudsdale, Dewpider, Araquanid, Fomantis, Lurantis, Morelull, Shiinotic, Salandit, Salazzle, Stufful, Bewear, Bounsweet, Steenee, Tsareena, Comfey, Oranguru, Passimian, Wimpod, Golisopod, Sandygast, Palossand, Pyukumuku, Type: Null, Silvally, Minior, Komala, Turtonator, Togedemaru, Mimikyu, Bruxish, Drampa, Dhelmise, Jangmo-o, Hakamo-o, Kommo-o, Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu, Tapu Fini, Cosmog, Cosmoem, Solgaleo, Lunala, Nihilego, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Xurkitree, Celesteela, Kartana, Guzzlord, Necrozma, Magearna, Marshadow, Poipole, Naganadel, Stakataka, Blacephalon, Zeraora, Meltan, Melmetal

* * *

Galar:

Grookey, Thwackey, Rillaboom, Scorbunny, Raboot, Cinderace, Sobble, Drizzile, Inteleon, Skwovet, Greedent, Rookidee, Corvisquire, Corviknight, Blipbug, Dottler, Orbeetle, Nickit, Thievul, Gossifleur, Eldegoss, Wooloo, Dubwool, Chewtle, Drednaw, Yamper, Boltund, Roloycoly, Carkol, Coalossal, Applin, Flapple, Appletun, Silicobra, Sandaconda, Cramorant, Arrokuda, Barraskewda, Toxel, Toxitricity, Sizzlipede, Centiskorch, Clobbopus, Grapploct, Sinistea, Polteageist, Hatenna, Hattrem, Hatterene, Impidimp, Morgrem, Grimmsnarl, Obstagoon, Perrserker, Cursola, Sirfetch'd, Mr. Rime, Runerigus, Milcery, Alcremie, Falinks, Pincurchin, Snom, Frosmoth, Stonjourner, Eiscue, Indeedee, Morpeko, Cufant, Copperajah, Dracozolt, Arctozolt, Dracovish, Arctovish, Duraludon, Dreepy, Drakloak, Dragapult, Zacian, Zamazenta, Eternatus, Kubfu, Urshifu, Zarude, Regieleki, Regidrago, Glastrier, Spectrier, Calyrex

* * *

**Disambiguations:**

Number of Nurse Joy (Kanto/Johto/Hoenn/Sinnoh): Infinite

Number of Nurse Joy (Unova): Infinite

Number of Nurse Joy (Kalos): Infinite

Number of Nurse Joy (Alola): Infinite

Number of Nurse Joy (Galar): Infinite

* * *

Number of Officer Jenny (Kanto/Johto/Hoenn/Sinnoh): Infinite

Number of Officer Jenny (Unova): Infinite

Number of Officer Jenny (Kalos): Infinite

Number of Officer Jenny (Alola): Infinite

Number of Officer Jenny (Galar): Infinite

* * *

Number of Don George: Infinite

Number of Porter: Infinite

* * *

**High Class Trainers:**

Number of Gym Leaders: Infinite

Number of Elite 4 Members: Infinite

Number of Frontier Brains: Infinite

Number of Island Kahuna's: Infinite

* * *

**Extra Trainers:**

Number of Temprorary Characters: Infinite

Number of Anime Characters: Infinite

Number of Manga Characters: Infinite

Number of Game Characters: Infinite

Number of Movie Characters: Infinite

* * *

**Extra Teams:**

_Team PokéHeroes:_

Leader: Ash Ketchum:

Gary Oak, Leaf Green, Misty, Brock, Tracey Sketchit, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Lana, Kiawe, Lillie, Sophocles, Mallow, Goh, Chloe

Melody, Molly Hale, Verity, Sorrel, Margo, Risa

* * *

_Team Mega Defenders of Nature:_

Leader: _Rose_

Ash Ketchum, Serena, Bonnie, Alain, Marin, Professor Sycamore, Meyer/Blaziken Mask, Viola, Grant, Korrina, Ramos, Clemont, Valerie, Olympia, Wulfric, Steven Stone, Malva, Diantha

* * *

Main Series:

Number of Rocket Members: Infinite

Number of Aqua Members: Infinite

Number of Magma Members: Infinite

Number of Galactic Members: Infinite

Number of Plasma Members: Infinite

Number of Flare Members: Infinite

* * *

Side Series:

Number of Cipher Members: Infinite

Number of Team Snagem Members: Infinite

Number of Great Rocket Members: Infinite

Number of Go-Rock Squad Members: Infinite

Number of Team Dim Sun Members: Infinite

Number of Phobos Batallion Members: Infinite

Number of Pokémon Pinchers Members: Infinite

* * *

Trainer Classes Generation 1:

**Red, Green, Blue, Yellow:**

Number of Beauty: Infinite

Number of Biker: Infinite

Number of Bird Keeper: Infinite

Number of Blackbelt: Infinite

Number of Boss: Infinite

Number of Bug Catcher: Infinite

Number of Burglar: Infinite

Number of Champion: Infinite

Number of Channeler: Infinite

Number of Cooltrainer: Infinite

Number of Cue Ball: Infinite

Number of Elite 4: Infinite

Number of Engineer: Infinite

Number of Fisherman: Infinite

Number of Gambler: Infinite

Number of Gentleman: Infinite

Number of Hiker: Infinite

Number of Jr. Trainer (Male): Infinite

Number of Jr. Trainer (Female): Infinite

Number of Juggler: Infinite

Number of Lass: Infinite

Number of Leader: Infinite

Number of PokéManiac: Infinite

Number of Psychic: Infinite

Number of Rival: Infinite

Number of Rocker: Infinite

Number of Rocket: Infinite

Number of Sailor: Infinite

Number of Scientist: Infinite

Number of Super Nerd: Infinite

Number of Swimmer: Infinite

Number of Tamer: Infinite

Number of Youngster: Infinite

Beta Trainer Classes:

Number of Chief: Infinite

**Stadium:**

Number of Chūbu A: Infinite

Number of Chūbu B: Infinite

Number of Chūgoku A: Infinite

Number of Chūgoku B: Infinite

Number of Hokkaidō: Infinite

Number of Hokuriku: Infinite

Number of Kansai: Infinite

Number of Kantō A1: Infinite

Number of Kantō A2: Infinite

Number of Kantō B: Infinite

Number of Kyūshū A: Infinite

Number of Kyūshū B: Infinite

Number of Shikoku: Infinite

Number of Tōhoku A: Infinite

Number of Tōhoku B: Infinite

* * *

Trainer Classes Generation 2:

**Gold and Silver:**

Number of Boarder: Infinite

Number of Camper: Infinite

Number of Firebreather: Infinite

Number of Guitarist: Infinite

Number of Kimono Girl: Infinite

Number of Medium: Infinite

Number of Officer: Infinite

Number of Picnicker: Infinite

Number of Pokéfan: Infinite

Number of Pokémon Trainer: Infinite

Number of Rocket Executive: Infinite

Number of Rocket Grunt: Infinite

Number of Sage: Infinite

Number of Schoolboy: Infinite

Number of Skier: Infinite

Number of Swimmer (Female): Infinite

Number of Teacher: Infinite

Number of Twins: Infinite

**Crystal:**

Number of Mysticalman: Infinite

* * *

Trainer Classes Generation 3:

**Ruby and Sapphire:**

Number of Aqua Admin: Infinite

Number of Aqua Leader: Infinite

Number of Aroma Lady: Infinite

Number of Battle Girl: Infinite

Number of Bug Maniac: Infinite

Number of Collector: Infinite

Number of Dragon Tamer: Infinite

Number of Expert: Infinite

Number of Hex Maniac: Infinite

Number of Interviewer: Infinite

Number of Kindler: Infinite

Number of Lady: Infinite

Number of Magma Admin: Infinite

Number of Magma Leader: Infinite

Number of Ninja Boy: Infinite

Number of Old Couple: Infinite

Number of Parasol Lady: Infinite

Number of Pokémon Breeder: Infinite

Number of Pokémon Ranger: Infinite

Number of Rich Boy: Infinite

Number of Ruin Maniac: Infinite

Number of Sis and Bro: Infinite

Number of Sr. and Jr.: Infinite

Number of Team Aqua Grunt: Infinite

Number of Team Magma Grunt: Infinite

Number of Triathlete: Infinite

Number of Tuber: Infinite

Number of Winstrate: Infinite

Number of Young Couple: Infinite

**FireRed and LeafGreen:**

Number of Cool Couple: Infinite

Number of Crush Girl: Infinite

Number of Crush Kin: Infinite

Number of Painter: Infinite

Number of Team Rocket Admin: Infinite

Number of Team Rocket Grunt: Infinite

**Emerald:**

Number of Arena Tycoon: Infinite

Number of Dome Ace: Infinite

Number of Factory Head: Infinite

Number of Palace Maven: Infinite

Number of Pike Queen: Infinite

Number of Pyramid King: Infinite

Number of Salon Maiden: Infinite

**Colosseum:**

Number of Area Leader: Infinite

Number of Athelete: Infinite

Number of Bandana Guy: Infinite

Number of Bodybuilder: Infinite

Number of Chaser: Infinite

Number of Cipher: Infinite

Number of Cipher Admin: Infinite

Number of Cipher Head: Infinite

Number of Cipher Peon: Infinite

Number of Deep King: Infinite

Number of Fun Old Lady: Infinite

Number of Fun Old Man: Infinite

Number of Glasses Man: Infinite

Number of Guy: Infinite

Number of Hunter: Infinite

Number of Lady in Suit: Infinite

Number of Miror B. Peon: Infinite

Number of Mount Battle Master: Infinite

Number of Mystery Troop: Infinite

Number of Myth Trainer: Infinite

Number of Pregymleader: Infinite

Number of Rider: Infinite

Number of Rogue: Infinite

Number of Roller Boy: Infinite

Number of Shady Guy: Infinite

Number of Sim Trainer: Infinite

Number of Snagem Head: Infinite

Number of Street Performer: Infinite

Number of Supertrainer: Infinite

Number of Team Snagem: Infinite

Number of Worker: Infinite

**XD Gale of Darkness**

Number of Casual Dude: Infinite

Number of Casual Guy: Infinite

Number of Cipher Cmdr: Infinite

Number of Curmudgeon: Infinite

Number of Grand Master: Infinite

Number of Kaminko Aide: Infinite

Number of Navigator: Infinite

Number of Newscaster: Infinite

Number of Robo Groudon: Infinite

Number of Spy: Infinite

Number of Thug: Infinite

Number of Wanderer: Infinite

* * *

Trainer Classes Generation 4:

**Diamond and Pearl:**

Number of Artist: Infinite

Number of Belle & Pa: Infinite

Number of Cameraman: Infinite

Number of Clown: Infinite

Number of Commander: Infinite

Number of Cowgirl: Infinite

Number of Cyclist: Infinite

Number of Double Team: Infinite

Number of Galactic Grunt: Infinite

Number of Galactic Boss: Infinite

Number of Idol: Infinite

Number of Jogger: Infinite

Number of Poké Kid: Infinite

Number of Rancher: Infinite

Number of Reporter: Infinite

Number of Socialite: Infinite

Number of Veteran: Infinite

Number of Waiter: Infinite

Number of Waitress: Infinite

**Battle Revolution:**

Number of Beginning Trainer: Infinite

Number of Bug-Catching Man: Infinite

Number of Challenger: Infinite

Number of Close Siblings: Infinite

Number of Colosseum Leader: Infinite

Number of Colosseum Master: Infinite

Number of Cool Beauty: Infinite

Number of Cute Maniac: Infinite

Number of Electrifying Guy: Infinite

Number of Future Girl: Infinite

Number of Girl in Love: Infinite

Number of Hardheaded Girl: Infinite

Number of High-Tech Maniac: Infinite

Number of Hiking Club Member: Infinite

Number of Hiking Girl: Infinite

Number of Ice Guy: Infinite

Number of Joe's Groupies: Infinite

Number of Leader-in-Training: Infinite

Number of Little Queen: Infinite

Number of Lone Wolf: Infinite

Number of Mature Couple: Infinite

Number of May-December Couple: Infinite

Number of Muddy Boy: Infinite

Number of New Star: Infinite

Number of Ordinary Guy: Infinite

Number of Ordinary Lady: Infinite

Number of Passionate Man: Infinite

Number of Passionate Rider: Infinite

Number of Picnic Girl: Infinite

Number of Pikachu Fan: Infinite

Number of Poison Tounge Boy: Infinite

Number of Pokétopia Master: Infinite

Number of Sashay Fan Club: Infinite

Number of Sci-Fi Maniac: Infinite

Number of Shocking Girl: Infinite

Number of Sightseer: Infinite

Number of Steel Spirit: Infinite

Number of Stubborn Boy: Infinite

Number of Swimming Champ: Infinite

Number of Swimming Club Member: Infinite

Number of Three Brothers: Infinite

Number of Three Sisters: Infinite

Number of Tomboy: Infinite

Number of Traveling Guy: Infinite

Number of Traveling Lady: Infinite

Number of Twin Brothers: Infinite

Number of Twin Sisters: Infinite

Number of Youthful Couple: Infinite

**Platinum:**

Number of Maid: Infinite

Number of Arcade Star: Infinite

Number of Castle Valet: Infinite

Number of Hall Matron: Infinite

**HeartGold and SoulSilver:**

Number of Elder: Infinite

* * *

Trainer Classes Generation 5:

**Black and White:**

Number of Backers: Infinite

Number of Baker: Infinite

Number of Backpacker: Infinite

Number of Clerk: Infinite

Number of Dancer: Infinite

Number of Depot Agent: Infinite

Number of Doctor: Infinite

Number of GAME FREAK: Infinite

Number of Harlequin: Infinite

Number of Hooligans: Infinite

Number of Hoopster: Infinite

Number of Infielder: Infinite

Number of Janitor: Infinite

Number of Linebacker: Infinite

Number of Motorcyclist: Infinite

Number of Muscian: Infinite

Number of Nurse: Infinite

Number of Nursery Aide: Infinite

Number of Pilot: Infinite

Number of Preschooler: Infinite

Number of The Riches: Infinite

Number of Smasher: Infinite

Number of Striker: Infinite

Number of Subway Boss: Infinite

Number of Team Plasma: Infinite

Number of Team Plasma Grunt: Infinite

**Black and White 2:**

Number of Boss Trainer: Infinite

Number of Junior Representative: Infinite

Number of Master Representative: Infinite

Number of Senior Representative: Infinite

Number of World Champion: Infinite

Number of World Finalist: Infinite

Number of World Runner-up: Infinite

**Pokéstar Studios characters:**

Number of Actor: Infinite

Number of Actress: Infinite

Number of A-list Actor: Infinite

Number of Big Star: Infinite

Number of Celebrity: Infinite

Number of Chic Actress: Infinite

Number of Child Star: Infinite

Number of Commedian: Infinite

Number of Fine Actor: Infinite

Number of Movie Star: Infinite

Number of New Actress: Infinite

Number of Star Actor: Infinite

Number of Suit Actor: Infinite

Number of Unique Star: Infinite

Number of Veteran Star: Infinite

* * *

Trainer Classes Generation 6:

**XY:**

Number of Ace Duo: Infinite

Number of Artist Family: Infinite

Number of Baron: Infinite

Number of Baroness: Infinite

Number of Battle Chatelaine: Infinite

Number of Brains & Brawn: Infinite

Number of Butler: Infinite

Number of Chef: Infinite

Number of Countess: Infinite

Number of Driver: Infinite

Number of Duchess: Infinite

Number of Duke: Infinite

Number of Earl: Infinite

Number of Fairy Tale Girl: Infinite

Number of Furisode Girl: Infinite

Number of Garçon: Infinite

Number of Gardener: Infinite

Number of Grand Duchess: Infinite

Number of Honeymooners: Infinite

Number of Lumiose Gang Member: Infinite

Number of Marchioness: Infinite

Number of Marquis: Infinite

Number of Monseiur: Infinite

Number of Mysterious Sisters: Infinite

Number of Owner: Infinite

Number of Poké Fan Family: Infinite

Number of Pokémon Professor: Infinite

Number of Punk Couple: Infinite

Number of Rangers: Infinite

Number of Rising Star: Infinite

Number of Roller Skater: Infinite

Number of Schoolboy: Infinite

Number of Schoolgirl: Infinite

Number of Sky Trainer: Infinite

Number of Successor: Infinite

Number of Suspicious Child: Infinite

Number of Suspicious Lady: Infinite

Number of Suspicious Woman: Infinite

Number of Team Flare: Infinite

Number of Team Flare Admin: Infinite

Number of Team Flare Boss: Infinite

Number of Team Flare Grunt: Infinite

Number of Tourist: Infinite

Number of Viscount: Infinite

Number of Viscountess: Infinite

**Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire:**

Number of Delinquint: Infinite

Number of Fare Prince: Infinite

Number of Free Diver: Infinite

Number of Lorekeeper: Infinite

Number of Proprietor: Infinite

Number of Rotation Girl: Infinite

Number of Scooba Diver: Infinite

Number of Secret Base Expert: Infinite

Number of Secret Base Trainer: Infinite

Number of Sootopolitan: Infinite

Number of Street Thug: Infinite

* * *

Trainer Classes Generation 7:

**Sun and Moon:**

Number of Aether Branch Chief: Infinite

Number of Aether Foundation: Infinite

Number of Aether Foundation Employee: Infinite

Number of Aether President: Infinite

Number of Athletic Siblings: Infinite

Number of Battle Legend: Infinite

Number of Bellhop: Infinite

Number of Captain: Infinite

Number of Cook: Infinite

Number of Eevee User: Infinite

Number of Espeon User: Infinite

Number of Firefighter: Infinite

Number of Flareon User: Infinite

Number of Glaceon User: Infinite

Number of Golf Buddies: Infinite

Number of Golfer: Infinite

Number of Island Kahuna: Infinite

Number of Jolteon User: Infinite

Number of Karate Family: Infinite

Number of Leafeon User: Infinite

Number of Pokémon Center Lady: Infinite

Number of Principal: Infinite

Number of Pro Wrestler: Infinite

Number of Punk Pair: Infinite

Number of Rising Star Duo: Infinite

Number of Swimmers: Infinite

Number of Swimmer Girls: Infinite

Number of Sylveon User: Infinite

Number of Team Skull: Infinite

Number of Team Skull Admin: Infinite

Number of Team Skull Boss: Infinite

Number of Team Skull Grunt: Infinite

Number of Trial Guide: Infinite

Number of Umbreon User: Infinite

Number of Vaporeon User: Infinite

Number of Veteran Duo: Infinite

Number of Youth Athlete: Infinite

**Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon:**

Number of Capoeira Couple: Infinite

Number of Dancing Family: Infinite

Number of Kantonian Gym: Infinite

Number of Master & Apprentice: Infinite

Number of Sparring Partners: Infinite

Number of Surfer: Infinite

Number of Team Rainbow Rocket: Infinite

Number of Team Rainbow Rocket Grunt: Infinite

Number of Tourist Group: Infinite

Number of Ultra Forest Kartenvoy: Infinite

Number of Ultra Recon Squad: Infinite

**Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!:**

Number of Coach Trainer: Infinite

Number of Karate Master: Infinite

**Masters:**

Number of Masked Man: Infinite

Number of Masked Woman: Infinite

* * *

Trainer Classes Generation 8:

**Sword and Shield:**

Number of Cabbie: Infinite

Number of Café Master: Infinite

Number of Daring Couple: Infinite

Number of Gym Challenger: Infinite

Number of Gym Trainer: Infinite

Number of League Staff: Infinite

Number of Marco Cosmos's: Infinite

Number of Medical Team: Infinite

Number of Model: Infinite

Number of Postman: Infinite

Number of Team Yell Grunt: Infinite

**Isle of Armor:**

Number of Dojo Master: Infinite

Number of Dojo Matron: Infinite

Number of Master Dojo Student: Infinite

* * *

**Companies:**

Silph Co:

President: _Mr. Light_

Assistant: _Honey_

_**Others:**_

Number of CEO: Infinite

Number of Vice Presidents: Infinite

Number of Accountants: Infinite

Number of Lawyers: Infinite

Number of Technicians: Infinite

Number of Bodyguards: Infinite

Number of Security: Infinite

Number of Board of Directors: Infinite

Number of Higher Ups: Infinite

Number of Chiefs: Infinite

Number of Managers: Infinite

Number of Right-Hand Men: Infinite

Number of Right-Hand Women: Infinite

Number of Receptionists: Infinite

Number of Secretaries: Infinite

Number of Phone Operators: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

Devon Corporation:

President: Mr. Stone

Assistant: Kennedy

**_Others:_**

Number of CEO: Infinite

Number of Vice Presidents: Infinite

Number of Accountsnts: Infinite

Number of Lawyers: Infinite

Number of Techicians: Infinite

Number of Bodyguards: Infinite

Number of Security: Infinite

Number of Board of Directors: Infinite

Number of Higher Ups: Infinite

Number of Chiefs: Infinite

Number of Managers: Infinite

Number of Right-Hand Men: Infinite

Number of Right-Hand Women: Infinite

Number of Receptionists: Infinite

Number of Secretaries: Infinite

Number of Phone Operators: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

Aether Paradise:

President: Lusamine

Assistant: _Gladys_

Staff: Faba, Wicke, Professor Burnet

Scientist: Professor Mohn

Ultra Guardians: Ash Ketchum, Lana, Kiawe, Lillie, Sophocles, Mallow, Gladion

**_Others:_**

Number of CEO: Infinite

Number of Vice Presidents: Infinite

Number of Accountants: Infinite

Number of Lawyers: Infinite

Number of Technicians: Infinite

Number of Bodyguards: Infinite

Number of Security: Infinite

Number of Board of Directors: Infinite

Number of Higher Ups: Infinite

Number of Chiefs: Infinite

Number of Managers: Infinite

Number of Right-Hand Men: Infinite

Number of Right-Hand Women: Infinite

Number of Receptionists: Infinite

Number of Secretaries: Infinite

Number of Phone Operators: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

Marcos Cosmos:

League Chairman: Chairman Rose

Assistant: Oleana

_**Others:**_

Number of CEO: Infinite

Number of Vice Presidents: Infinite

Number of Accountants: Infinite

Number of Lawyers: Infinite

Number of Technicians: Infinite

Number of Bodyguards: Infinite

Number of Security: Infinite

Number of Board of Directors: Infinite

Number of Higher Ups: Infinite

Number of Chiefs: Infinite

Number of Managers: Infinite

Number of Right-Hand Men: Infinite

Number of Right-Hand Women: Infinite

Number of Receptionists: Infinite

Number of Secretaries: Infinite

Number of Phone Operators: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

**Time Brigade:**

Main Members:

Leader: The Vagabond

Duel Monsters: Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Téa Gardner, Duke Devlin, Mai Valentine, Serenity Wheeler, Mako Tsunami, Mr. Tsunami, Rebecca Hawkins, Simon, Solomon Muto/Apdnarg Otum, Yugi's Muto's mother, Arthur Hawkins, Slave Merchant, Johnny Steps, Jean-Claude Magnum, Joey Wheeler and Serenity Wheeler's parents, Espa Roba, Vivian Wong, Choji, Tristan Taylor's sister, Tristan Taylor's mother, Blankey the Dog, Mayumi, Mr. Clown, Miyuki Sakurai, Sanpai, Jaime, Syun, Shopping mall mother, Shopping mall daughter

GX: Jaden Yuki/The Supreme King, Syrus Truesdale, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Zane Truesdale, Aster Phoenix, Sarina Kumar, Masao, Bastion Misawa, Atticus Rhodes, Mindy, Jasmine, Pharaoh the Cat, Yusuke Fujiwara, Gorisuke, Chairman, Gerard, Dr. Eisenstein, Harrington Rosewood, Pierre the Gambler, Linda, Seika Kohinata, Wheeler the Monkey, Kami, Wisteria, Alexis Rhodes' parents, Doug Rhodes, Gale Rhodes, Alana Rhodes, Jack Rhodes, Vi Rhodes, Jaden Yuki/The Supreme King's parents

5D's: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Akiza Izinski, Luna, Leo, MC, Mina Simmington, Stephanie, Martha, Blister, Mitch, Taka, John, Hikari, Kokoru, Taiga, Ginga, Daichi, Lyndon, Zora, Rally Dawson, Tank, Blitz, Nervin, Tenzen Yanagi, Bolt Tanner, Larry, Lenny, Lug, Setsuko Izinski, Hideo Izinski, Nico, West, Bolton, Rick, Max, Annie, Café la Green owner, Mei, Mei's father, Sakura, Leo and Luna's parents, Jessica, Haluna, Kate, Yoshi Hogan

ZEXAL: Yuma Tsukumo, Astral, Tori Meadows, Reginald "Shark" Kastle, Kite Tenjo, Rio Kastle, Kari Tsukumo, Haru Tsukumo, Kazuma Tsukumo, Mira Tsukumo, Summer, Jen, Spencer, Hart Tenjo, Kento Naito, Anna Kaboom, Eliphas, Luca Ascari, Enna, Lillybot, Cody Callus, Mr. Callus, Pip, Tombo Tillbitty, Roku, Kazuma Motosu, Misato Hayashi, Tetsu Tomatsu, Milky Kulala, Aki, Yuki, Asuka, Meredith, Mrs. Meadows, Count Crazy Fang, Fusion Mask, Syndy Chross

ARC-V: Yuya Sakaki/The Phantom, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, Zuzu Boyle, Celina, Rin, Lulu Obsidian, Yusho Sakaki, Yoko Sakaki, Alec Roux, Kevin Monroe, Nico Smiley, Nina Kowalski, Sophie Davidson, James Fontana, Trout, Doris Hunter, Angela Cooke, Skip Boyle, Melissa Trail, Ben Nielson, Brian Walker, Rita Harker, Gloria Tyler, Grace Tyler, Fiona Murphy, Rebecca Anderson, Miu Perse, Issac, Ren, Adam, Eve, Nadine Fischer

VRAINS: Yusaku Fujiki/Playmaker, Jin Kolter, Specter, Theodore Hamilton/Soulburner, Miyu Sugisaki, Windy's partner, Skye Zaizen/Blue Maiden, Emma Bessho/Ghost Gal, Akira Zaizen, Cal Kolter, McKendric Kellenbocker, Yamamoto/Frog, Saito/Pigeon, Eagle, Chief, Zaizen family robot, Theodore Hamilton/Soulburner's grandparents, Kiku Kamashirakawa, Hana, Kenneth Drayden/The Shepherd's mother, Miyu Sugisaki's parents

SEVENS: Yuga Ohdo, Tatsuhisa Kamijo, Gakuto Sogetsu, Romin Kirishima, Kaizo, Guitarist, Restaurant A.I., Masihiko, Toshihiko

* * *

**Alternate Versions:**

Jack Atlas (ARC-V)

Crow Hogan (ARC-V)

Alexis Rhodes (ARC-V)

Kite Tenjo (ARC-V)

Aster Phoenix (ARC-V)

Zane Truesdale (ARC-V)

* * *

**OCG Structures Manga:  
**  
Shoma Yusa, Ageha Yusa, Strong Juuko, Dark Kuroda, Light Tsukiko, Psychic Tendo, Ms. Guide, Rintaro Gobu, Gus, Des, Meg, Andrew, Protagonist

* * *

Desceased Characters:

Duel Monsters: Pharaoh Atem/Yami Yugi, Priest/Pharaoh Seto, Priest Shimon Muran, Priest Aknadin, Priestess Isis, Pharaoh Aknamkanon, Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba's biological parents, Bonz, Sid, Zygor, Ventriloquist of the Dead, PaniK, Noah Kaiba, Julian, Sonia, Shadi Shin, Téana, Bobasa, Jono, Dartz, Iona, Ironheart, Chris, Skye the Wolf, Anubis, Scud, Aigami/Diva, Sera, Mani, Cecelia Pegasus, Chopman, Catherine, Alister's family, Priest/Pharaoh Seto's mother, Mr. Ishtar, Mrs. Ishtar, Yugi Muto's father, Yugi Muto's grandmother

GX: Camula, Abidos the 3rd, Titan, Professor Lyman Banner/Amnael, Dr. Collector, Adrian Gecko, Adrian Gecko's adoptive parents, Shido Gecko, The Supreme King's father, Mr. Phoenix, Trueman, Professor Thelonius Viper, Pierce, Professor Thelonius Viper's wife, Mr. Stein, Echo, Axel Brodie's parents

5D's: Dr. Fudo, Mrs. Fudo, Legendary Signer, Roman Goodwin/Skeleton Knight, Rex Goodwin, Ish Kiq Goodwin, Ginga's mother, Daichi's father, Akiza Izinski's predecessor, Jack Atlas' parents, Crow Hogan's parents, Robert Pearson, Aporia, Paradox, Antinomy (Bruno/Vizor), Z-ONE, Lester, Primo, Jakob, Clark Smith, Dr. LeBlanc, Mrs. LeBlanc, Toby Tredwell, Antinomy (Bruno/Vizor) crew, Antinomy (Bruno/Vizor) manager, Aporia's parents, Eurea, Hailey, Claire, Hanson, Ran Kobayakawa, Sect Ijuin, Sergio

ZEXAL: Shadow, Hishakaku, Eviluder, Captain Corn, Thunder Spark, Reginald "Shark" Kastle (Original), Rio Kastle (Original), E'Rah, Reginald "Shark" Kastle, and Rio Kastle's parents, Vector's parents

ARC-V: Sergey Volkov, Number 9, Z-ARC, Ray Akaba

VRAINS: Dr. Kiyoshi Kogami, Bohman, Harlin, Roboppy, Ai, Flame, Windy, Earth, Aqua, Lightning, Theodore Hamilton/Soulburner's parents, Emma Bessho/Ghost Gal's parents, Mr. Zaizen, Mrs. Zaizen

SEVENS:

* * *

Extra Members:

Duel Monsters: Bakura Ryou, Bakura Ryo's parents, Amane Bakura, Kenta, KENYoU, Copernicus the Horse, Homeroom Teacher, Espa Roba's brothers, Sebek, Duel Master K, Tomoya Hanasaki's parents, School Nurse, Queue cutter, Puzzle buyer, Sam, Domino City Aquarium worker, Shogo Aoyama, Coach Morty, Tomo, Rick, Luke, Chief Inspector, Bayern Governer Fravz, Nezumi, Kokurano, Tsuruoka, Vice Principal

GX: Makoto Inotsume, Dimitri, Slade Princeton, Jagger Princeton, Mrs. Princeton, Bass the Tiger, Shirley the Crocodile, Wheeler the Monkey's doctor, Tatewaki, Trapper, Joséphine Kanou, Missy, Gina, Kyle, Taigo Sorano, Mr. Shroud, Admiral, Mr. Huffington, Brier, Alice, Osamu

5D's: Doctor, Rathie, Usui, Sakamaki, Atsuko, Kaoru, Lazar's mother, Lazar's father, Lazar's brother, Lazar's sister, Bootleg owner, Guard Robot, Aero, Misaki, Sebastian, The Giant, Flight Attendant, Adam Bashford, Adam Bashford's parents, Marco, Mikey (5D's), Marco's mother, Adolf Mueller, Ramon Kagura, Alex, Dr. Schmidt, Angela Raines, Jesse Wheeler, Security Chief, Maizuru Kujyaku

ZEXAL: Orbital 5, Orbital 6, Orbital 7, Iris, Candy Shopkeeper, Editor in Chief, Charlie's opponent, Cowboy Duelist, Unknown Finalist, Mrs. Andrews, Brianna Stone, Tetsumi Stone, Mrs. Francis, Heartland Tower Security Robot, Yuma Tsukumo's fanboy, Taiki, Heartland construction worker, Heartland Mailman, Heartland Fairground Clown, Yuji Yagumo, Striker Crossit, Dempsey Crossit, Donovan Crossit, Keller Crossit, Yata-Garasu, Roscoe the Dog, Scarlett Starling

ARC-V: Sansho Pepper, Mrs. Pepper, Aura Sentia's parents, Haruno Mihara, En the Dog, Core the Cat, Kilo the Dog, Watt the Dog, 2 stray cats, Allie Ayukawa's parents, Grizzlepike Jones, Yuya Sakaki and Zuzu Boyle's teacher, Aiko Sagiri, Hiroki Takasu, Koichi Kazami, Koichiro Akutsu, Ryo Tajima, Sunmei Yanagi, Officer 227, Lucas Swank, Furio Sawatari, Joy Jeever, Melissa Trail's cameraman, Sam (ARC-V), Alexis Rhodes (ARC-V) friend

VRAINS: Dr. Kiyoshi Kogami's additional assistant #1, Dr. Kiyoshi Kogami's additional assistant #2, Dr. Kiyoshi Kogami's additional assistant #3, Den City Orphanage owner, George Gore/The Gore's manager, Shima Naoki/Brave Battler's Mom, MC (VRAINS), Windy's partner's friends

SEVENS: Granny Setsuko, Nick Yagi, Tahayasty Restaurant Owner, Yoshio Atachi, Getta Taira, Kan's grandfather, Sushihiko Maki, Noodle Sorako

* * *

**Additional Members:**

Number of Disciplinary Action Squad: Infinite

Number of Professor Thelonius Viper's squad: Infinite

Number of Tyranno Hassleberry's batallions: Infinite

Number of Cathy Katherine's cats: Infinite

Number of Nelson Andrews/The Sparrow's fangirls: Infinite

Number of Litterbots: Infinite

Number of Roscoe the Dog's pack: Infinite

Number of Human Pawns: Infinite

Number of Chojiro Tokumatsu's gang: Infinite

Number of Captain Cutter's crew: Infinite

Number of Reed Pepper's fangirls: Infinite

Number of Yuya Sakaki's fanclub: Infinite

Number of Sirens: Infinite

* * *

**Duel Spirits:**

Duel Monsters: Kuriboh, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Diabound Kernal, Kisara/Maiden with Eyes of Blue, Priest Mahad/Dark Magician, Priestess Mana/Dark Magician Girl, Holactie the Creator of Light

GX: Winged Kuriboh, Light and Darkness Dragon, Des Koala, Don Zaloog, Harpie Lady Sisters, Titan/The Rock Spirit, Yubel, The Grim Reaper, Brron, Freed the Brave Wanderer, Gravekeeper's Chief, Yasmin/Gravekeeper's Assailant, Sky Scout, Jinzo, Kaibaman, Rainbow Dragon, Exodia the Forbidden One, Honest, Tragoedia

5D's: Crimson Dragon/Ultimaya Tzolkin, Kuribon, Regulus, Sunlight Unicorn, Torunka/Dark Sage, Zeman the Ape King, Red Nova

ZEXAL: Number 39: Utopia, Number 83: Galaxy Queen, Number 96: Dark Mist, Number 32: Shark Drake, Number 73: Abyss Splash, Number 94: Crystalzero, Number 100: Numeron Dragon, Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Rainbow Kuriboh

ARC-V: Supreme King Z-ARC, Genesis Omega Dragon

VRAINS: Linkuriboh, Linguriboh

SEVENS:

* * *

Egyptian Gods: Obelisk the Tormentor, The Winged Dragon of Ra, Slifer the Sky Dragon

Legendary Knights: Legendary Knight Critias, Legendary Knight Hermos, Legendary Knight Timeaus

* * *

**Elemental HERO:**

Main Deck:

Dark: Elemental HERO Necroshade, Elemental HERO Shadow Mist

Earth: Elemental HERO Bladege, Elemental HERO Clayman, Elemental HERO Knopse, Elemental HERO Poison Rose, Elemental HERO Solid Soldier, Elemental HERO Wildheart, Elemental HERO Woodsman

Fire: Elemental HERO Blazeman, Elemental HERO Burstinatrix, Elemental HERO Heat, Elemental HERO Lady Heat

Light: Elemental HERO Captain Gold, Elemental HERO Flash, Elemental HERO Honest Neos, Elemental HERO Neos, Elemental HERO Neos Alius, Elemental HERO Prisma, Elemental HERO Sparkman, Elemental HERO Voltic

Water: Elemental HERO Bubbleman, Elemental HERO Ice Edge, Elemental HERO Neo Bubbleman, Elemental HERO Ocean

Wind: Elemental HERO Avian, Elemental HERO Stratos

Extra Deck:

Dark: Elemental HERO Chaos Neos, Elemental HERO Dark Neos, Elemental HERO Darkbright, Elemental HERO Escuridao, Elemental HERO Necroid Shaman

Earth: Elemental HERO Clay Guardian, Elemental HERO Core, Elemental HERO Gaia, Elemental HERO Grand Neos, Elemental HERO Mudballman, Elemental HERO Nebula Neos, Elemental HERO Plasma Vice, Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster, Elemental HERO Terra Firma, Elemental HERO Wild Wingman, Elemental HERO Wildedge

Fire: Elemental HERO Flare Neos, Elemental HERO Inferno, Elemental HERO Magma Neos, Elemental HERO Nova Master, Elemental HERO Phoenix Enforcer, Elemental HERO Shining Phoenix Enforcer

Light: Elemental HERO Brave Neos, Elemental HERO Cosmo Neos, Elemental HERO Divine Neos, Elemental HERO Electrum, Elemental HERO Glow Neos, Elemental HERO Grandmerge, Elemental HERO Neos Knight, Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman, Elemental HERO The Shining, Elemental HERO Thunder Giant

Water: Elemental HERO Absolute Zero, Elemental HERO Aqua Neos, Elemental HERO Marine Neos, Elemental HERO Mariner, Elemental HERO Steam Healer

Wind: Elemental HERO Air Neos, Elemental HERO Flame Wingman, Elemental HERO Great Tornado, Elemental HERO Storm Neos, Elemental HERO Tempest

* * *

Ojama Brothers: Ojama Yellow, Ojama Black, Ojama Green

Dark Scorpions: Dark Scorpion - Chick the Yellow, Dark Scorpion - Cliff the Trap Remover, Dark Scorpion - Gorg the Strong, Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn

Crystal Beasts: Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus, Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat

Sacred Beasts: Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder, Uria, Lord of Searing Flames

Neo Spacians: Elemental HERO Neos, Aquos/Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin, Neo Spacian Flare Scarab, Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird, Neo Spacian Glow Moss, Neo Spacian Dark Panther, Neo Spacian Grand Mole

Advanced Crystal Beasts: Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Advanced Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Advanced Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Advanced Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Advanced Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Advanced Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus, Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat

Signer Dragons: Red Dragon Archfiend, Black-Winged Dragon, Life Stream Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Stardust Dragon

Earthbound Immortals: Earthbound Immortal Uru, Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu, Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua, Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua, Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca

Meklords: Meklord Army of Granel, Meklord Army of Skiel, Meklord Army of Wisel, Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk, Meklord Astro Mekanikle, Meklord Emperor Granel, Meklord Emperor Skiel, Meklord Emperor Wisel

The Aesirs: Odin, Father of the Aesir, Thor, Lord of the Aesir, Loki, Lord of the Aesir

Number Guardian: Mach, Battle Ox, Number 54's guardian, Jinlon, Ponta, Abyss

4 Dimension Dragons: Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon

* * *

The Supreme King's Army:

Number of Supreme King's advisors: Infinite

* * *

**_Groups aligned with The Supreme King's Army:_**

The Duelists of Death:

Number of Skull Knight: Infinite

Number of Chaos Sorceror: Infinite

Number of Skilled Dark Magician: Infinite

Number of Skilled White Magician: Infinite

Number of Demise King of Armageddon: Infinite

Number of Guardian Baou: Infinite

Number of Guardian of the Labyrinth: Infinite

Number of Goblin Elite Attack Force: Infinite

Number of Kozaky: Infinite

Dark World Army:

Number of Amphibian Beast: Infinite

Number of Abaki: Infinite

Number of Barox: Infinite

Number of Battle Footballer: Infinite

Number of Beiige, Vanguard of the Dark World: Infinite

Number of Boar Soldier: Infinite

Number of Broww, Huntsman of Dark World: Infinite

Number of Clown Zombie: Infinite

Number of Dark King of the Abyss: Infinite

Number of Dark Ruler Ha Des: Infinite

Number of Garma Sword: Infinite

Number of Goblin Attack Force: Infinite

Number of Gren, Tactician of Dark World: Infinite

Number of Kamakiriman: Infinite

Number of King of Yamimakai: Infinite

Number of Legendary Fiend: Infinite

Number of Machine King: Infinite

Number of Mechanicalchaser: Infinite

Number of Neo Aqua Madoor: Infinite

Number of Newdoria: Infinite

Number of Skull Knight #2: Infinite

Number of Sonic Duck: Infinite

Number of The 13th Grave: Infinite

Number of The Snake Hair: Infinite

Number of Vampire Lord: Infinite

* * *

**Groups:**

**Duel Monsters:**

Rafael's parent's:

Mother and Father

* * *

Tomb Keepers:

Main: Marik Ishtar, Ishizu Ishtar, Odion Ishtar, Mr. Ishtar, Mrs. Ishtar

Number of Shadi's faction: Infinite

* * *

Sacred Guardians:

Pharaoh Atem/Yami Yugi, Priest/Pharaoh Seto, Priest Mahad/Dark Magician, Priest Shada, Priest Karim, Priest Aknadin, Priestess Isis, Pharaoh Aknamkanon, Priest/Pharoah Seto's successor, Priestess Mana/Dark Magician Girl, Shada's successor, Kalim's successor, Aknadin's successor

Aknamkanon's High Priests:

Millennium Rod's original wielder, Millennium Ring's original wielder, Priest Shimon Muran, Millennium Scale's original wielder, Millennium Necklace's orignal wielder

* * *

Kageyama sisters:

Risa Kageyama, Kageyama sister B, Kageyama sister C

* * *

Aknadin's co-conspirators:

Aknadin's 1st co-conspirator, Aknadin's 2nd co-conspirator, Aknadin's 3rd co-conspirator

* * *

Archaeological Team:

Team member #1, Team member #2, Team Member #3

* * *

The Mages:

Secmeton, Anubisius, Atenza, Martis, Kepura

* * *

**_Additional Groups:_**

Number of Bakura Ryou's fan club: Infinite

Number of Mokuba Kaiba's gang: Infinite

Number of Schoolboys: Infinite

Number of Schoolgirls: Infinite

Number of Disciplinary Group: Infinite

Number of Kokurano groupies: Infinite

Number of Duke Girls: Infinite

Number of Scud's gang: Infinite

Number of Aigami's friends: Infinite

Number of Exodia Airlines: Infinite

* * *

**GX:**

Overseas Champions:

Jesse Anderson, Jim "Crocodile" Cook, Axel Brodie, Adrian Gecko

* * *

Pro League:

Main: Jaden Yuki/The Supreme King, Aster Phoenix, Zane Truesdale, Howard X Miller, Prince Ojin, Orlando, Gelgo, Mathmatica, Elroy Prescot, Maitre' D, Chazz Princeton, Koyo Hibiki, Leo, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Thomas Arclight/Quattro, Sultan of Spells, Finalist's friend, Tricky Tommy Noble, Devon Knox, Brook Walker, Mayday Walker, Nistro, Muscules the Magnificent, The Sledgehammer, Yusho Sakaki, Declan Akaba, Jack Atlas (ARC-V), Number 9, Ray Akaba, Z-ARC, Yuya Sakaki/The Phantom, Skye Zaizen/Blue Maiden, George Gore/The Gore

Number of Pro Duelists: Infinite

* * *

Trueman's victims:

Main: Melody, Tomoya Hanasaki, Kouji Nagumo, Gorou Inogasira, Officer Tetsu Trudge, Hajime Imori, Kaoruko Himekouji, Risa Kageyama, Yukari Kurihara, Masato Kamimura, Tomoyuki Sataki, Akira Hukui, Manami Kumeta, Chie Ookawachi, Misaki Oota, Seto Kaiba, Kazuhiko Mashirito, Aoi Kisaragi

Number of Members: Infinite

* * *

**5D's:**

Hippies:

Male Hippie, Female Hippie

* * *

Duel Gang:

Number of Team Golem: Infinite

Number of Team Insect: Infinite

Number of Team Ambulators: Infinite

Number of Team Enforcers: Infinite

Number of Magician's 4: Infinite

* * *

Signers:

Main: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Leo, Luna, Akiza Izinski, Crow Hogan

* * *

Priests of Light:

Yusei Fudo's predecessor, Jack Atlas' predecessor, Leo's predecessor, Luna's predecessor, Akiza Izinski's predecessor, Crow Hogan's predecessor

* * *

Dark Signers:

Main: Devack, Greiger, Carly Carmine, Kalin Kessler, Misty Tredwell

Elite Pawns: Grady, Officer Tetsu Trudge

* * *

**_Groups that joined the Dark Signers:_**

Number of Roman Goodwin/Skeleton Knight's Crusade: Infinite

Number of Shadow Drones: Infinite

* * *

**ZEXAL:**

Triad of Terror:

Jackal, Coyote, Wolfsbane

* * *

Orbital 7's Children:

Orbital 7's 1st child, Orbital 7's 2nd child

* * *

Number holder:

Main: Yuma Tsukumo, Astral, Charlie McCay, May, Kaze, Number 16's holder, Flip Turner, Chills, Number 20's holder, Cameron Clix, Mr. Kay, Bronk Stone, Number 56's holder, Scorch, Number 63's holder, Nelson Andrews/The Sparrow, Number 96's holder, Parker, 6 Unnamed Duelists, Kite Tenjo, Nistro, Dextra, Dr. Faker, Luna (ZEXAL), Kyoji Yagumo, Cologne

Number of Members: Infinite

* * *

**_Groups that joined the Number holders:_**

Vetrix Family:

Byron Arclight/Vetrix, Michael Arclight/Trey, Thomas Arclight/Quattro, Christopher Archlight/Quinton

* * *

7 Barian Emperors:

Dumon, Mizar, Girag, Alito, Vector, Nash, Marin

* * *

_7 Barian Emperor's People:_

Number of Dumon's people: Infinite

Number of Mizar's people: Infinite

Number of Girag's people: Infinite

Number of Alito's people: Infinite

Number of Vector's people: Infinite

Number of Nash's people: Infinite

Number of Marin's people: Infinite

* * *

**ARC-V:**

Lancers Selection:

Main: Yuya Sakaki/The Phantom, Sora Perse, Akira Tendo, Kai Kurahashi, Kev Ravenwood, Kurumi Kobayashi, Mai Miyata, Mamoru Takeda, Musashi Kinomoto, Ryouhei Sasaki, Shiori Nanase, Takeshi Aoki

Number of Members: Infinite

* * *

High Council:

Azul, Bordeaux, Gael, Gray, White Taki

* * *

Resistance:

Main: Yuto, Shay Obsidian, Lulu Obsidian, Allen Kozuki, Saya Sasayama, Kite Tenjo (ARC-V)

Clover Branch:

Number of Male Members: Infinite

Number of Female Members: Infinite

Spade Branch:

Number of Male Members: Infinite

Number of Female Members: Infinite

* * *

**VRAINS:**

Duel Club:

President: Hosoda

Main: Yusaku Fujiki/Playmaker, Skye Zaizen/Blue Maiden, Shima Naoki/Brave Battler, Sato, Suzuki, Tanaka

Number of Members: Infinite

* * *

Playmaker's faction:

Leader: Yusaku Fujiki/Playmaker

Main: Skye Zaizen/Blue Maiden, Theodore Hamilton/Soulburner, Kenneth Drayden/The Shepherd, Emma Bessho/Ghost Gal, Cal Kolter

* * *

**_Groups that joined Playmaker's faction:_**

Knights of Hanoi:

Founder: Dr. Kiyoshi Kogami

Leader: Roken Kogami/Varis

Co-Leader: Specter

Lieutenants: Dr. Genome, Clarissa Turner/Baira, Aso/Faust

Number of Pandor: Infinite

**_Others:_**

Number of Members: Infinite

* * *

SOL Technologies:

Top CEO: Akira Zaizen

Executive Director: Risa Hayami

Bosses: Bishop, King, Knight, Pawn, Queen, Rook

Security Manager: Nathaniel

Staff: _Vanessa, Chan, Xavier, Kylie_

Bounty Hunters: George Gore/The Gore, Kenchi, Yozaka

Number of SOLtiS: Infinite

_**Others:**_

Number of CEO: Infinite

Number of Vice Presidents: Infinite

Number of Accountants: Infinite

Number of Lawyers: Infinite

Number of Technicians: Infinite

Number of Bodyguards: Infinite

Number of Security: Infinite

Number of Board of Directors: Infinite

Number of Higher Ups: Infinite

Number of Chiefs: Infinite

Number of Managers: Infinite

Number of Right-Hand Men: Infinite

Number of Right-Hand Women: Infinite

Number of Receptionists: Infinite

Number of Secretaries: Infinite

Number of Phone Operators: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

Ignis:

Ai, Flame, Windy, Earth, Aqua, Lightning

* * *

**_Groups that're part of the Ignis:_**

Ai's faction:

Main: Roboppy, _Xana_

_Number of Salar: Infinite_

_Number of Efra: Infinite_

* * *

Flame's faction:

Main: _Coal, Lava_

_Number of Heat: Infinite_

_Number of Haze: Infinite_

* * *

Windy's faction:

Main: _Breeze, Bluster_

Number of Echo (VRAINS): Infinite

_Number of Vocal: Infinite_

* * *

Earth's faction:

_Main: Surface, Soil_

_Number of Stump: Infinite_

_Number of Tree: Infinite_

* * *

Aqua's faction:

_Main: Sparkle, Pearl_

_Number of Coast: Infinite_

_Number of Bubbles: Infinite_

* * *

Lightning's faction:

Main: Bohman, Harlin

Number of Bit: Infinite

Number of Boot: Infinite

* * *

**SEVENS:**

RoaRomin:

Leader: Roa Kirishima

Romin Kirishima, Ushiro Omaeno, Getta Taira

* * *

**Dueling & Dinosaur Research Club:**

President: Kan Hakubutsu

Kaseki Hotta, Hanto Goto

* * *

**Additional Groups:**

Number of Steel Knight Army: Infinite

Number of Cheerleaders: Infinite

Number of Astral Attack dogs: Infinite

Number of Astral birds: Infinite

Number of Resistance: Infinite

* * *

**Teams:**

Team 5D's: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Leo, Luna, Akiza Izinki, Crow Hogan, Antinomy (Bruno/Vizor)

Team Unicorn: Andre, Breo, Jean

Team Taiyo: Yoshizo Hayashi, Jinbei Tanigawa, Taro Yamashita

Team Ragnarok: Dragan, Brodar, Halldor

Team ZEXAL: Yuma Tsukumo, Reginald Kastle, Kite Tenjo

Team Air Force: Alpha, 2 unnamed members

Team Black Baron: 3 unnamed members

Team Burning: 3 unnamed members

Crow Hogan's team: Crow Hogan, 2 unnamed members

Team Fire Stars: Shota Gecki, 2 unnamed boys

Team Fortune Ark: 3 unnamed members

Team Iswarm: Dark Mask of Laughter, Crying Mask, Angry Mask

Team Lightning: 3 unnamed members

Team New World: Lester, Primo, Jakob

Team Shark: Reginald "Shark" Kastle, 2 unnamed boys

Team Sherry: Sherry LeBlanc, Elsworth

Team Small Field: 3 unnamed members

Team Squirrel: 3 unnamed members

Team The Arm: 3 unnamed members

Team White Tiger: 3 unnamed members

Team White Wand: 3 unnamed members

* * *

**Additional Teams:**

Team Delta:

Leader: Antimony (Bruno/Vizor)

Number of other members: Infinite

* * *

The Skull Flames:

Leader: Hunter Pace

Number of Members: Infinite

* * *

**Organizations:**

Duel Monsters:

Doma:

President: Dartz

Chairwoman: _June_

Main: Rafael, Valon, Alister, Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Gurimo

**_Others:_**

Number of CEO: Infinite

Number of Vice Presidents: Infinite

Number of Accountants: Infinite

Number of Lawyers: Infinite

Number of Technicians: Infinite

Number of Bodyguards: Infinite

Number of Security: Infinite

Number of Board of Directors: Infinite

Number of Higher Ups: Infinite

Number of Chiefs: Infinite

Number of Managers: Infinite

Number of Right-Hand Men: Infinite

Number of Right-Hand Women: Infinite

Number of Receptionists: Infinite

Number of Secretaries: Infinite

Number of Phone Operators: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

**_Organizations owned by Doma:_**

Paradius:

President: _Derrick Lane_

Chairwoman: _Sophie_

**_Others:_**

Number of CEO: Infinite

Number of Vice Presidents: Infinite

Number of Accountants: Infinite

Number of Lawyers: Infinite

Number of Technicians: Infinite

Number of Bodyguards: Infinite

Number of Security: Infinite

Number of Board of Directors: Infinite

Number of Higher Ups: Infinite

Number of Chiefs: Infinite

Number of Managers: Infinite

Number of Right-Hand Men: Infinite

Number of Right-Hand Women: Infinite

Number of Receptionists: Infinite

Number of Secretaries: Infinite

Number of Phone Operators: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

**_Extra Groups that are part of Paradius:_**

Number of Bikers: Infinite

Number of Orichalcos Possessed Police Officers: Infinite

* * *

Industrial Illusions:

President: Maximillion Pegasus

Chairwoman: _Claire_

Main: Yako Tenma, Gecko Tenma, Kemo, Croquet, KaibaCorp Guard, Chumley Huffington, Mr. Phoenix, Franz

**_Others:_**

Number of CEO: Infinite

Number of Vice Presidents: Infinite

Number of Accountants: Infinite

Number of Lawyers: Infinite

Number of Technicians: Infinite

Number of Bodyguards: Infinite

Number of Security: Infinite

Number of Board of Directors: Infinite

Number of Higher Ups: Infinite

Number of Chiefs: Infinite

Number of Managers: Infinite

Number of Right-Hand Men: Infinite

Number of Right-Hand Women: Infinite

Number of Receptionists: Infinite

Number of Secretaries: Infinite

Number of Phone Operators: Infinite

Number of Card Designers: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

**_Groups that are part of Industrial Illusions:_**

Eliminators:

Ventriloquist of the Dead, PaniK, Paradox Brothers

* * *

Card Professors Guild:

#1 Ranked Card Professor: "Bandit" Keith Howard

Deschutes Lew, Tilla Mook, Klamath Osler, Kirk Dixon, Pete Coppermine, Maico Kato, Mendo Cino, Willa Mette, Ted Banias, Reiko Kitamori, Depre Scott, Richie Merced, Cedar Mill

* * *

KaibaCorp:

President: Seto Kaiba

Chairwoman: _Akeno_

Main: Mokuba Kaiba, Roland, Fugata, Scott Irvine, Duel Computer, Seto Kaiba's chauffeur, Seto Kaiba's maid, Chopman, Kazuhiko Mashirito, Aoi Kisaragi, Zigzix, Dr. Fudo, Roman Goodwin/Skeleton Knight, Rex Goodwin

**_Others:_**

Number of CEO: Infinite

Number of Vice Presidents: Infinite

Number of Accountants: Infinite

Number of Lawyers: Infinite

Number of Technicians: Infinite

Number of Bodyguards: Infinite

Number of Security: Infinite

Number of Board of Directors: Infinite

Number of Higher Ups: Infinite

Number of Chiefs: Infinite

Number of Managers: Infinite

Number of Right-Hand Men: Infinite

Number of Right-Hand Women: Infinite

Number of Receptionists: Infinite

Number of Secretaries: Infinite

Number of Phone Operators: Infinite

Number of Card Designers: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

**_Groups that are part of KaibaCorp:_**

Thee 4 Game Masters:

Hobson, Aileen Rao, Ridley Sheldon, Ryuichi Fuha

* * *

Laser Tag Assassins:

Johnny Gale, Bob McGuire, Assassin, Blue

* * *

Number of Seto Kaiba's bodyguards: Infinite

Number of KaibaCorp black suits: Infinite

Number of Valley of the Kings work crew: Infinite

Number of KaibaCorp Researchers: Infinite

Number of KaibaCorp Special Forces: Infinite

Number of Dragon Knight Airborne Brigade: Infinite

Number of Earthport operators: Infinite

* * *

**_Top Duel School owned by Kaiba Corporation:_**

Duel Academy:

Leader: Chancellor Sheppard

Main: Ms. Dorothy, Sadie, Mr. Ryuga, Damon, Belowski

**_Others:_**

Number of Examiners: Infinite

Number of Duel Academy Security Teams: Infinite

* * *

**_Groups that are part of Duel Academy:_**

Obelisk Blue:

Main: Dr. Vellian Crowler, Nurse Fonda Fontaine, Reginald Van Howell the 3rd, Blair Flannigan

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

Ra Yellow:

Main: Professor Satyr, Tyranno Hassleberry

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

Slifer Red:

Main: Midori Hibiki

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

**_Other Duel Schools owned by Kaiba Corporation:_**

North Academy:

Main: Chancellor Foster, Czar

**_Others:_**

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

South Academy:

Main: _Chancellor Raiden_

**_Others:_**

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

East Academy:

Main: _Chancellor Asia_

**_Others:_**

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

West Academy:

Main: _Chancellor Yuzu_

**_Others:_**

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

American Duel Academy:

Leader: Principal MacKenzie

Main: David Rabb, Reggie MacKenzie, Aster Phoenix

**_Others:_**

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

SchroederCorp:

President: Zigfried von Schroeder

Chairwoman: _Selen_

Main: Leon von Schroeder

**_Others:_**

Number of CEO: Infinite

Number of Vice Presidents: Infinite

Number of Accountants: Infinite

Number of Lawyers: Infinite

Number of Technicians: Infinite

Number of Bodyguards: Infinite

Number of Security: Infinite

Number of Board of Directors: Infinite

Number of Higher Ups: Infinite

Number of Chiefs: Infinite

Number of Managers: Infinite

Number of Right-Hand Men: Infinite

Number of Right-Hand Women: Infinite

Number of Receptionists: Infinite

Number of Secretaries: Infinite

Number of Phone Operators: Infinite

Number of Card Designers: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

ZTV:

Main: Director, A.D. Fujita, Reporter, Producer, Technician, Announcer, Black haired The Get the Million Game bunny, Blonde haired The Get the Million Game bunny

Number of Members: Infinite

* * *

GX:

The Light Brigade:

Frost, T-Bone, Thunder, Blaze

* * *

Senrigan Group:

Leader: Senringan Group President

Co-Leader: Emeralda

Number of Members: Infinite

* * *

Shadow Riders:

Leader: Kagemaru

Main: Camula, Tania the Amazon, Abidos the 3rd, Titan, Professor Lyman Banner/Amnael

Number of Trueman Clones: Infinite

* * *

Society of Light:

Leader: Sartorius Kumar,

Main: Prince Ojin, Princess Rose, Howard X Miller, Alien of Light, Bob Banter, Lorenzo, Taiyou Torimaki, Raizou Mototani, Ishiki Erishi, America Uchimura

Number of Members: Infinite

* * *

Martian Empire:

Main: Marcel Bonaparte, Professor Thelonius Viper

* * *

Main Inner Circle:

Chazz Princeton, Syrus Truesdale, Nurse Fonda Fontaine, Dr. Vellian Crowler, Jean-Louis Bonaparte, Beauregard, Ishiki Erishi

* * *

**_Groups that are part of the Martian Empire:_**

3 Masked Knights:

Harada, Yamanaka, Teraoka

* * *

**_Extra Groups that are part of the Martian Empire:_**

Number of Duel Ghouls: Infinite

Number of Blue Berets: Infinite

* * *

5D's:

IFS Duel League:

Main: Yusei Fudo

Number of Members: Infinite

* * *

Shingon League:

Main: Crow Hogan

Number of Members: Infinite

* * *

Sector Security:

Main: Lazar, Officer Tetsu Trudge, Kaz

**_Others:_**

Number of Sector Security Officers: Infinite

Number of SWAT Officers: Infinite

Number of Police Ranks: Infinite

Number of Members in each and every Police Rank: Infinite

* * *

Iliaster:

Main: Rex Goodwin, Lazar, Unnamed Iliaster member, Unnamed Iliaster member 2, Clark Smith

Number of Diablo: Infinite

Number of Members: Infinite

* * *

**_Groups that are part of Illiaster:_**

Dueling Assassins:

Gill Ransborg, Shira, Professor Frank, Commander Koda

* * *

Illiasters 4 Stars of Destruction:

Z-ONE, Antinomy (Bruno/Vizor), Aporia, Paradox

* * *

3 Pure Nobles:

Jakob, Lester, Primo

* * *

ZEXAL:

Vector's army:

Number of Members: Infinite

* * *

Heartland Police:

Number of Members: Infinite

* * *

ARC-V:

Sector Security (ARC-V):

Number of Sector Security (ARC-V) Officers: Infinite

Number of Police Ranks: Infinite

Number of Members in each and every Police Rank: Infinite

* * *

**_Groups that are part of Sector Security (ARC-V):_**

Number of Stomptroopers: Infinite

Number of Duel Chasers: Infinite

* * *

The Resistance:

Main: Yuto, Shay Obsidian, Lulu Obsidian, Allen Kozuki, Saya Sasayama, Kite Tenjo (ARC-V)

Clover Branch:

Number of Male Members: Infinite

Number of Female Members: Infinite

Spade Branch:

Number of Male Members: Infinite

Number of Female Members: Infinite

* * *

Leo Corporation:

Founder: Leo Akaba

Chairwoman: Henrietta Akaba

President: Declan Akaba

Main: Riley Akaba (with Ray Akaba and Z-ARC inside her), Professor Marco, Claude, Herc

**_Others:_**

Number of CEO: Infinite

Number of Vice Presidents: Infinite

Number of Accountants: Infinite

Number of Lawyers: Infinite

Number of Technicians: Infinite

Number of Bodyguards: Infinite

Number of Security: Infinite

Number of Board of Directors: Infinite

Number of Higher Ups: Infinite

Number of Chiefs: Infinite

Number of Managers: Infinite

Number of Right-Hand Men: Infinite

Number of Right-Hand Women: Infinite

Number of Receptionists: Infinite

Number of Secretaries: Infinite

Number of Phone Operators: Infinite

Number of Card Designers: Infinite

Number of SWAT Teams: Infinite

Number of Members in each and every SWAT Team: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

**_Organizations owned by Leo Corporation:_**

Lancers:

Leader: Declan Akaba

Gong Strong, Sylvio Sawatari, Sora Perse, Shay Obsidian

* * *

**_Groups that joined the Lancers:_**

Dimensional Counterparts:

Yuya Sakaki/The Phantom, Yuri, Yugo, Yuto, Zuzu Boyle, Celina, Rin, Lulu Obsidian

* * *

_Neo Lancers:_

Leader: _Suiren_

Alexis Rhodes (ARC-V), Crow Hogan (ARC-V), Chojiro Tokumatsu, Frank, Tarren, Amanda, Gloria Tyler, Grace Tyler, Mamoru Noro, Allen Kozuki, Saya Sasayama, Aster Phoenix (ARC-V), Kite Tenjo (ARC-V), Dennis McField, Tate, Fredrick, Allie Ayukawa, Yoko Sakaki, Skip Boyle, Jack Atlas (ARC-V), Leo Akaba, Henrietta Akaba, Riley Akaba (with Ray Akaba and Z-ARC sealed inside her), Yusho Sakaki

* * *

**_Duel Schools owned by Leo Corporation:_**

Leo Institute of Dueling:

Main: Sylvio Sawatari, Kakimoto, Ootomo, Yamabe, Dipper O'rion, Kit Blade, Julia Krystal, Kev Ravenwood, Halil, Olga, Akira Samejira, Masashi Kitaura, Mio Tojyo, Tetsuro Yamaguchi

**_Others:_**

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

**Curriculum:**

1st Tier:

Duel Monsters Overall Studies:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

Staple Cards Studies:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

Integration Course:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

Basics of Duel Tactics:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

Construction of Main Deck:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

Basic Subjects:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

**Fusion Course:**

2nd Tier:

Advantage Studies:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

Fusion Summons 1:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

Extra Deck Basic Studies:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

3rd Tier:

Disadvantage Studies:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

Deck Compression Studies:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

Fusion Summons 2:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

Side Deck Studies 1:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

Attribute-Based Fusions Practical Battle:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

4th Tier:

Side Deck Studies 2:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

Extra Deck Studies:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

Super Fusion Theory:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

**Synchro Course:**

2nd Tier:

Synchro Summons 1:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

Tuner Studies:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

Practical Battle 1:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

3rd Tier:

Synchro Summons 2:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

Studies of Suitable Number of Tuner Cards:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

Continuous Draw Practical Studies:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

Side Deck Studies 1:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

Practical Battles 2:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

4th Tier:

Side Deck Studies 2:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

Extra Deck Studies:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

Fudo-Style Solitaire Theory:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

**Xyz Course:**

2nd Tier:

Xyz Summons 1:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

Rank Basic Studies:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

Practical Battles 1:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

3rd Tier:

Xyz Summons 2:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

Practical Rank Studies:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

Monster Effect Negation Studies:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

Side Deck Studies 1:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

Practical Battles 2:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

4th Tier:

Side Deck Studies 2:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

Extra Deck Studies:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

Special Card Changing Theory:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

**Integrated Course:**

2nd Tier:

Chain Block Studies:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

Advance Summons 1:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

Damage Calculation Studies:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

3rd Tier:

Old Ritual Studies:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

Contemporary Ritual Studies:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

Advance Summons 2:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

Draw Experiment:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

Probability of Hand Destruction:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

4th Tier:

D-Draw Probability Theory:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

Surrender Theory:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

Common Dueling Theory:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

Duel Academy (ARC-V):

Main: Apollo, Diana, Captain Cutter, Battle Beast, Barrett

* * *

**_Ranks:_**

Obelisk Blue:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

Ra Yellow:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

Slifer Red:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

**_Groups that are part of Duel Academy (ARC-V):_**

Number of Juvenile Officers: Infinite

Number of Obelisk Force: Infinite

* * *

SEVENS:

Goha Corporation:

CEO: President Goha

Members: Otis, Nail Saionji

Number of Goha Corporation Drones: Infinite

* * *

_**Groups part of Goha Corporation:**_

Top of Hexagon:

Mimi Atachi

Garden of Providence:

Nail Saionji, Schrödinger Nekoyama, Sebastian

* * *

**Heartland Academy:**

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

**_Groups and Organizations that's part of Heartland Academy:_**

Super Secret Number Card Investigation Club:

Tori Meadows, Bronk Stone, Caswell Francis, Flip Turner, Cathy Katherine

* * *

7 Barian Emperors:

Dumon, Mizar, Girag, Alito, Vector, Nash, Marin

* * *

Student Council:

President: Rio Kastle

Assistants: Carlyle Chesterton, Caswell Francis

Number of Members: Infinite

* * *

Comic Book Appreciation Club:

President: Art Stanley

Number of Members: Infinite

* * *

Floral Designs Club:

President: Lotus Hanazoe

Number of Members: Infinite

* * *

**Goha 2nd Elementary:**

Kan Hakubutsu, Hanto Goto, Kaseki Hotta

* * *

**Goha 3rd Elementary:**

Menzaburo Oomori, Arata Arai

* * *

**Goha Fishing Elementary:**

Nanami Maguro

* * *

**Goha 7th Elementary:**

Katsu Kobayakawa

* * *

Newspaper Club:

Bakuro Shinjitsu, Masaru, Nico (SEVENS)

* * *

Student Council:

President: Gakuto Sogetsu

Ranze, Rinnosuke

* * *

**Duel Schools:**

**5D's:**

Duel Academy (New Domino):

Leader: Chancellor

Vice-Chancellor: Rudolph Heitmann

Main: Sly Patty, Bob, Maria Bartlet, Dexter

* * *

**_Ranks:_**

Obelisk Blue:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

Ra Yellow:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

Slifer Red:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

Duel Academy Sanctuary:

Main: Sherry LeBlanc

**_Others:_**

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

Queen's Duel Academy:

Main: Akiza Izinski

**_Others:_**

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

**ARC-V:**

Knights of the Duel Disk:

Main: Ashley, Bram, Carl, Chalac

**_Others:_**

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

Abracadabra Academy:

Main: Trick Tagart

**_Others:_**

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

Bandit Warrior Academy:

Headmaster: Ryozan Godagawa

Main: Iggy Arlo, Taka (ARC-V), Nagi

**_Others:_**

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

Blue Sea Duel School:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

Chain Duel School:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

Clarity Prep School:

Main: Pierre L'Supérieure

**_Others:_**

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

Cloud Dragon Form Duel School:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

Communication Duel School:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

Dueling Dynamos:

Main: Micky Starlett

**_Others:_**

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

Dododo School:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

Endymion Duel School:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employess: Infinite

* * *

Fire!Fire! Duel School:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

Flavor Factory School:

Main: German Fauder, Reed Pepper

**_Others:_**

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

Fortune Prep School:

Headmistress: Madam Divina

Main: Aura Sentia

**_Others:_**

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

Fūma Clan Duel School

Main: Moon Shadow, Sun Shadow

**_Others:_**

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

Kabuki School:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

Lily's Duel School:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

Low Level Deck School:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

LV School:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

Psycho Duel School:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

Recovery Duel Classroom:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

Ritual School:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

Samurai Duel School:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

Sonic Wing Duel School:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

Strong Dojo:

Headmaster: Mr. Strong

Main: Gong Strong

**_Others:_**

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

Strongest Style Duel Dojo:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

Super Duelist School:

Main: Trevor

**_Others:_**

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

Syu Zo Duel School:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

Union Duel School:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

Wight School:

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

You Show Duel School:

Owners: Yusho Sakaki, Yoko Sakaki, Skip Boyle

Main: Yuya Sakaki/The Phantom, Zuzu Boyle, Yuri, Celina, Yugo, Rin, Yuto, Lulu Obsidian, Tate, Fredrick, Allie Ayukawa

**_Others:_**

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

You Show Duel School (Fusion Dimension):

Main: Alexis Rhodes (ARC-V), Aster Phoenix (ARC-V), Sora Perse, Mamoru Noro, Gloria Tyler, Grace Tyler, Dennis McField

**_Others:_**

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

You Show Duel School (Synchro Dimension):

Main: Chojiro Tokumatsu, Frank, Tarren, Amanda, Crow Hogan (ARC-V), Jack Atlas (ARC-V)

**_Others:_**

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

You Show Duel School (Xyz Dimension):

Main: Shay Obsidian, Allen Kozuki, Saya Sasayama, Kite Tenjo (ARC-V)

**_Others:_**

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

**Heartland Duel School:**

Clover School:

Main: Allen Kozuki, Saya Sasayama, Kite Tenjo (ARC-V)

**_Others:_**

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

Spade School:

Main: Yuto, Shay Obsidian, Lulu Obsidian

**_Others:_**

Number of Teachers: Infinite

Number of Students: Infinite

Number of Staff: Infinite

Number of Employees: Infinite

* * *

**Extra Groups:**

_Virtual Fighters:_

Leader: Noah Kaiba

Yugi Muto, Pharaoh Atem/Yami Yugi, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Téa Gardner, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Duke Devlin, Mai Valentine, Serenity Wheeler

* * *

_Star Brigade:_

Leader: Chancellor Sheppard

Jaden Yuki/The Supreme King, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Zane Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, Dr. Vellian Crowler, Professor Lyman Banner/Amnael

_Legendary Planet Holders:_

Leader: Principal MacKenzie

Jaden Yuki/The Supreme King, Aster Phoenix, Reggie MacKenzie, David Rabb, Atticus Rhodes, Jesse Anderson, Jim "Crocodile" Cook, Axel Brodie, Adrian Gecko

* * *

_Neo Signers:_

Leader: Z-ONE

Yusei Fudo, Dr. Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Akiza Izinski, Leo, Luna, Sherry LeBlanc, Elsworth, Lazar, the MC, Officer Tetsu Trudge, Mina Simmington, Dragan, Broder, Halldor, Kaz, other Securities, Carly Carmine, the Café la Green owner, Stephanie, Martha, Blister, Atsuko, Kaoru, Mitch, Taka, John, Hikari, Kokoru, Taiga, Ginga, Daichi, Lyndon, Zora, Nervin, Rally Dawson, Tank, Blitz, Tenzen Yanagi, Bolt Tanner, Larry, Lenny, Lug, Hunter Pace, Dexter, Greiger, Setsuko Izinski, Hideo Izinski, Kalin Kessler, Misty Tredwell, Roman Goodwin/Skeleton Knight, Rex Goodwin, Sly, Patty, Bob, Rudolph Heitmann, Nico, West, Bolton, Rick, Breo, Andre, Jean, Max, Annie, Yoshizo Hayashi, Jinbei Tanigawa, Taro Yamashita, Aporia, Paradox, Antinomy (Bruno/Vizor)

_Number of Glow Drones: Infinite_

* * *

_Numeron Forces:_

Leader: Astral

Yuma Tsukumo, Tori Meadows, Kite Tenjo, Orbital 7, Michael Arclight/Trey, Thomas Arclight/Quattro, Christopher Arclight/Quinton, Byron Arclight/Vetrix, Dumon, Mizar, Girag, Alito, Vector, Reginald "Shark" Kastle/Nash, Rio Kastle/Marin

* * *

_Shining Knights:_

Leader: _Nami_

Yuya Sakaki/The Phantom, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, Leo Akaba, Z-ARC, Ray Akaba, Zuzu Boyle, Celina, Rin, Lulu Obsidian, Declan Akaba, Riley Akaba, Gong Strong, Sylvio Sawatari, Sora Perse, Shay Obsidian, Yusho Sakaki, Jack Atlas (ARC-V), Crow Hogan (ARC-V), Nico Smiley, Officer 227, Moon Shadow, Sun Shadow, Chojiro Tokumatsu, Taka (ARC-V), Nagi, Halil, Olga, Iggy Arlo, Pierre L'Supérieure, Kit Blade, Aura Sentia, Kev Ravenwood, Julia Krystal, Dipper O'rion, Dennis McField, Trout, Reed Pepper, Alexis Rhodes (ARC-V), Aster Phoenix (ARC-V), Skip Boyle, Fredrick, Tate, Allie Ayukawa, Yoko Sakaki, Saya Sasayama, Allen Kozuki, Melissa Trail, Amanda, Frank, Tarren, Grace Tyler, Gloria Tyler, Sam (ARC-V), Sergey Volkov, Kite Tenjo (ARC-V)

* * *

_Neo Fighters:_

_Leader: Shizuka_

Yusaku Fujiki/Playmaker, Skye Zaizen/Blue Maiden, Jin Kolter, Cal Kolter, Risa Hayami, George Gore/The Gore, Emma Bessho/Ghost Gal, Kenneth Drayden/The Shepherd, Dr. Genome, Clarissa Turner/Baira, Aso/Faust, Roken Kogami/Varis, Specter, Theodore Hamilton/Soulburner, Kiku Kamishirakawa, Miyu Sugisaki, Windy's partner

Number of Pandor: Infinite

* * *

**Space Brigade:**

Normal Batallion:

Number of Boys: Infinite

Number of Girls: Infinite

Number of Teenage Boys: Infinite

Number of Teenage Girls: Infinite

Number of Men: Infinite

Number of Women: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Men: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Women: Infinite

Number of Elderly Men: Infinite

Number of Elderly Women: Infinite

* * *

Fire Batallion:

Number of Boys: Infinite

Number of Girls: Infinite

Number of Teenage Boys: Infinite

Number of Teenage Girls: Infinite

Number of Men: Infinite

Number of Women: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Men: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Women: Infinite

Number of Elderly Men: Infinite

Number of Elderly Women: Infinite

* * *

Water Batallion:

Number of Boys: Infinite

Number of Girls: Infinite

Number of Teenage Boys: Infinite

Number of Teenage Girls: Infinite

Number of Men: Infinite

Number of Women: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Men: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Women: Infinite

Number of Elderly Men: Infinite

Number of Elderly Women: Infinite

* * *

Grass Batallion:

Number of Boys: Infinite

Number of Girls: Infinite

Number of Teenage Boys: Infinite

Number of Teenage Girls: Infinite

Number of Men: Infinite

Number of Women: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Men: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Women: Infinite

Number of Elderly Men: Infinite

Number of Elderly Women: Infinite

* * *

Electric Batallion:

Number of Boys: Infinite

Number of Girls: Infinite

Number of Teenage Boys: Infinite

Number of Teenage Girls: Infinite

Number of Men: Infinite

Number of Women: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Men: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Women: Infinite

Number of Elderly Men: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Women: Infinite

* * *

Ice Batallion:

Number of Boys: Infinite

Number of Girls: Infinite

Number of Teenage Boys: Infinite

Number of Teenage Girls: Infinite

Number of Men: Infinite

Number of Women: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Men: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Women: Infinite

Number of Elderly Men: Infinite

Number of Elderly Women: Infinite

* * *

Fighting Batallion:

Number of Boys: Infinite

Number of Girls: Infinite

Number of Teenage Boys: Infinite

Number of Teenage Girls: Infinite

Number of Men: Infinite

Number of Women: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Men: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Women: Infinite

Number of Elderly Men: Infinite

Number of Elderly Women: Infinite

* * *

Poison Batallion:

Number of Boys: Infinite

Number of Girls: Infinite

Number of Teenage Boys: Infinite

Number of Teenage Girls: Infinite

Number of Men: Infinite

Number of Women: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Men: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Women: Infinite

Number of Elderly Men: Infinite

Number of Elderly Women: Infinite

* * *

Ground Batallion:

Number of Boys: Infinite

Number of Girls: Infinite

Number of Teenage Boys: Infinite

Number of Teenage Girls: Infinite

Number of Men: Infinite

Number of Women: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Men: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Women: Infinite

Number of Elderly Men: Infinite

Number of Elderly Women: Infinite

* * *

Flying Batallion:

Number of Boys: Infinite

Number of Girls: Infinite

Number of Teenage Boys: Infinite

Number of Teenage Girls: Infinite

Number of Men: Infinite

Number of Women: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Men: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Women: Infinite

Number of Elderly Men: Infinite

Number of Elderly Women: Infinite

* * *

Psychic Batallion:

Number of Boys: Infinite

Number of Girls: Infinite

Number of Teenage Boys: Infinite

Number of Teenage Girls: Infinite

Number of Men: Infinite

Number of Women: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Men: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Women: Infinite

Number of Elderly Men: Infinite

Number of Elderly Women: Infinite

* * *

Bug Batallion:

Number of Boys: Infinite

Number of Girls: Infinite

Number of Teenage Boys: Infinite

Number of Teenage Girls: Infinite

Number of Men: Infinite

Number of Women: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Men: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Women: Infinite

Number of Elderly Men: Infinite

Number of Elderly Women: Infinite

* * *

Rock Batallion:

Number of Boys: Infinite

Number of Girls: Infinite

Number of Teenage Boys: Infinite

Number of Teenage Girls: Infinite

Number of Men: Infinite

Number of Women: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Men: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Women: Infinite

Number of Elderly Men: Infinite

Number of Elderly Women: Infinite

* * *

Ghost Batallion:

Number of Boys: Infinite

Number of Girls: Infinite

Number of Teenage Boys: Infinite

Number of Teenage Girls: Infinite

Number of Men: Infinite

Number of Women: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Men: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Women: Infinite

Number of Elderly Men: Infinite

Number of Elderly Women: Infinite

* * *

Dragon Batallion:

Number of Boys: Infinite

Number of Girls: Infinite

Number of Teenage Boys: Infinite

Number of Teenage Girls: Infinite

Number of Men: Infinite

Number of Women: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Men: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Women: Infinite

Number of Elderly Men: Infinite

Number of Elderly Women: Infinite

* * *

Dark Batallion:

Number of Boys: Infinite

Number of Girls: Infinite

Number of Teenage Boys: Infinite

Number of Teenage Girls: Infinite

Number of Men: Infinite

Number of Women: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Men: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Women: Infinite

Number of Elderly Men: Infinite

Number of Elderly Women: Infinite

* * *

Steel Batallion:

Number of Boys: Infinite

Number of Girls: Infinite

Number of Teenage Boys: Infinite

Number of Teenage Girls: Infinite

Number of Men: Infinite

Number of Women: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Men: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Women: Infinite

Number of Elderly Men: Infinite

Number of Elderly Women: Infinite

* * *

Fairy Batallion:

Number of Boys: Infinite

Number of Girls: Infinite

Number of Teenage Boys: Infinite

Number of Teenage Girls: Infinite

Number of Men: Infinite

Number of Women: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Men: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Women: Infinite

Number of Elderly Men: Infinite

Number of Elderly Women: Infinite

* * *

**Time Brigade:**

Fire Batallion:

Number of Boys: Infinite

Number of Girls: Infinite

Number of Teenage Boys: Infinite

Number of Teenage Girls: Infinite

Number of Men: Infinite

Number of Women: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Men: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Women: Infinite

Number of Elderly Men: Infinite

Number of Elderly Women: Infinite

* * *

Earth Batallion:

Number of Boys: Infinite

Number of Girls: Infinite

Number of Teenage Boys: Infinite

Number of Teenage Girls: Infinite

Number of Men: Infinite

Number of Women: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Men: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Women: Infinite

Number of Elderly Men: Infinite

Number of Elderly Women: Infinite

* * *

Wind Batallion:

Number of Boys: Infinite

Number of Girls: Infinite

Number of Teenage Boys: Infinite

Number of Teenage Girls: Infinite

Number of Men: Infinite

Number of Women: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Men: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Women: Infinite

Number of Elderly Men: Infinite

Number of Elderly Women: Infinite

* * *

Water Batallion:

Number of Boys: Infinite

Number of Girls: Infinite

Number of Teenage Boys: Infinite

Number of Teenage Girls: Infinite

Number of Men: Infinite

Number of Women: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Men: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Women: Infinite

Number of Elderly Men: Infinite

Number of Elderly Women: Infinite

* * *

Dark Batallion:

Number of Boys: Infinite

Number of Girls: Infinite

Number of Teenage Boys: Infinite

Number of Teenage Girls: Infinite

Number of Men: Infinite

Number of Women: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Men: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Women: Infinite

Number of Elderly Men: Infinite

Number of Elderly Women: Infinite

* * *

Light Batallion:

Number of Boys: Infinite

Number of Girls: Infinite

Number of Teenage Boys: Infinite

Number of Teenage Girls: Infinite

Number of Men: Infinite

Number of Women: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Men: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Women: Infinite

Number of Elderly Men: Infinite

Number of Elderly Women: Infinite

* * *

**Sailor Guardians:**

Inner Sailor Scouts:

Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Neo Queen Serenity), Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask (King Endymion), Amy Anderson/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon

Outer Sailor Scouts:

Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Amara Tenoh/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Pluto

* * *

**4 Kings of Heaven:**

Jedeite, Neflite, Zoycite, Malachite

* * *

**Hell Tree Aliens:**

Alan and Ann

**Black Moon Clan:**

Spectre Sisters:

Catzi, Bertie, Avery, Prizma

High Ranking Members:

Rubius, Sapphire, Emerald, Prince Diamond

* * *

**Dead Moon Circus:**

Amazon Trio:

Tiger's Eye, Hawkeye, Fisheye

Amazon Quartet:

VesVes/Sailor Ves, CereCere/Sailor Cere, JunJun/Sailor Jun, PallaPalla/Sailor Palla

* * *

**Shadow Galactica:**

Sailor Galaxia

Sailor Animamates:

Sailor Iron Mouse, Sailor Aluminum Seiren, Sailor Lead Crow, Sailor Tin Nyanko, Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon, Sailor Pewter Fox, Sailor Titanium Kerokko

Servants:

Sailor Lethe, Sailor Mnemosyne, Sailor Chi, Sailor Phi, Sailor Theta, Sailor Buttress, MC Fly

* * *

**Supporting Characters:**

Luna, Artemis, Diana

* * *

**Sailor Starlights:**

Seiya Kou/Sailor Star Fighter, Taiki Kou/Sailor Star Maker, Yaten Kou/Sailor Star Healer

* * *

**Other Humans:**

Ikuko Tsukino, Kenji Tsukino, Sammy Tsukino, Molly Baker, Melvin Butlers, Patricia Haruna, Andrew Hansford, Rita Blake, Raye's grandfather, Chad Kumada, Elizabeth Hansford, Kotono Sarashina, Ittou Asanuma, Momoko Momohara, Kelly

* * *

**Other Nonhumans:**

Queen Serenity, Phobos, Deimos, Helios/Pegasus, Princess Kakyuu/Sailor Kakyuu, Chibi-Chibi/Sailor Cosmos

* * *

**Number of Sailor Guardians: Infinite**

**Number of Shitennou Knights: Infinite**

* * *

**Bladers:**

Metal Fusion:

Main: Gingka Hagane, Madoka Amano, Kenta Yumiya, Kyoya Tategami, Benkei Hanawa

Battle Bladers: Dan Sodo, Hikaru Hasama, Hyoma, Kumasuke Kumade, Kumata Kumade, Kumaji Kumade, Reiki Sodo, Ryuga, Ryutaro Fumaki, Sora Akatsuki, Tobio Oike, Tsubasa Otori, Yu Tendo

Others: Akira, Blader DJ, Hokuto, Kazuki, Osamu, Ryo Hagane/Phoenix, Takashi, Yui

* * *

Metal Masters:

Team Wang Hu Zhong: Dashan Wang, Chi-yun Li, Chao Xin, Mei-Mei

Team Wildfang: Nile, Demure

Team Excalibur: Julian Konzern, Sophie, Wales, Klaus

Team Desert Blaze: Gasur, Karte, Zidane

Team Chandora: Salhan, Aniel, Vridick

Team Lovushka: Aleksei, Nowaguma, Lera

Team Dungeon: Coach Steel, Masamune Kadoya, Zeo Abyss, Toby

Others: Jack

* * *

Metal Fury:

Legendary Bladers: Yuki Mizusawa, Aguma, King, Dynamis, Chris, Tithi

Others: Bao, Beylin Fist Bladers

* * *

Shogun Steel:

Main: Zyro Kurogane, Maru, Shinobu Hiryuin, Eight Unabara, Kite Unabara, Ren Kurenai

DNA: Captain Arrow, Genjūro Kamegaki, Karura, Kira Hayama, Spike Bourne, Xiao Baihu, Yoshio Iwayama

Others: Sakyo Kurayami, Takanosuke Shishiya

* * *

_**Enemies of the Guardians of Space and Time:**_

**Pokémon:**

Original: Damian, Dario, 3 Punks, Koji

Advanced Generation: Sheridan, Dr. Yung, King of Pokélantis

Diamond and Pearl: Head Engineer

Best Wishes: Burgundy, Shamus

XY: Princess Allie

Sun and Moon: Viren, Mr. Electric, Mad Magma

**Yu-Gi-Oh!:**

Duel Monsters: Ms. Chono, Ghost Kaiba, Yami Bakura, Yami Marik, Gozaburo Kaiba, Gozaburo Kaiba's Right Hand Man

GX: The D, Mike, Nightshroud

5D's: Mr. Armstrong, Sayer, Fake Jack Atlas

ZEXAL: Fender, Don Thousand

ARC-V: Jean-Michel Roget, Sanders, The Doktor

VRAINS: Kitamura, Ridley

**Sailor Moon:**

Sailor Moon Season 1: Queen Beryl

Sailor Moon S: Eugeal, Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Cyprin, Petirol, Magus Kaolinite, Germatoid

Sailor Moon SuperS: Zirconia

Sailor Moon R Movie: The Promise of the Rose: Kisenian Blossom

Sailor Moon S Movie: Heart of Ice: Princess Snow Kaguya

Sailor Moon SuperS Movie: Black Dream Hole: Pupulan, Banane, Orangeat, Badiyanu

**Beyblade:**

Metal Fusion: Doji, Reiji

Metal Masters: Dr. Ziggurat, Damian Hart

Metal Fury: Johannes, Rago, Pluto, Cycnus, Herschel, Keyser

* * *

_**Enemy Teams:**_

**Yu-Gi-Oh!:**

Team Catastrophe: Nicholas, Hermann, Hans

**Beyblade:**

Team Garcia: Enzo Garcia, Selen Garcia, Ian Garcia, Argo Garcia

* * *

**Enemy Groups:**

Pokémon:

3 Invincible Pokémon Brothers: Kim, Kai, Kail

Flower Garden Troupe: Moira, Mona, Cher

Yu-Gi-Oh!:

The Big 5: Gansley, Adrian Randolph Crump the 3rd, Johnson, Nezbitt, Leichter

Rare Hunters: Seeker, Arkana, Strings, Lumis, Umbra

Fearsome 4 of the Dark Dueling World: Erazor, Chironex, Scritch, Mr. Heartland

* * *

**Extras:**

Pokémon:

Damian's 3 Cronies, 3 Revengers

* * *

**Others:**

Pokémon:

Number of Dario's underlings: Infinite

Number of Viren's underlings: Infinite

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Number of other Rare Hunters: Infinite

Number of Bandit Bakura's men: Infinite

Number of Fender's gang: Infinite

Number of Kitamura's AI-Duelists: Infinite

Beyblade:

Number of Doji's Elite Squadron of Bladers: Infinite

Number of Dr. Ziggurat's Elite Squadron of Bladers: Infinite

* * *

**Team Justice International:**

Bosses:

Leader: _Great Emperor Andy_

1st Wife: Great_ Empress Sasha_

2nd Wife: Great_ Empress Vana_

* * *

Main Members:

Co-Leader: _Grand Moff Enrique_

Sub-Leader: _Aruka_

Personal Aide: _Roy  
_

Commandant: _Zikomo__  
_

Right-hand man: _Roberto_

Right-hand woman: _Destiny  
_

Secretary: _Hope_

* * *

_Allies:_

Number of Brigade Droids: Infinite

Number of Pokémon Resistance: Infinite

Number of Duel Monsters Resistance: Infinite

Number of Royal Guards: Infinite

* * *

Masters:

_Rachel,_ _Ted, Lindsey, Christian,_ _Zavia,_ _Jared,_ _Julio_, _Savannah,_ _Alejandro_, _Bridget_, _Dan, Emily_, _Heihachi_, _Samir, Kristina, Vanessa_, _Haruka_, _Tandim_, _Isaribi_

Elites:

_Kana,_ _Hiyato, Winter, Yoshikaku,_ _Lexi,_ _Mika,_ _Kazuya, Kozue, Selena_, _Kyoshiro_, _Himeko,_ _Sōjirō_, _Hajime,_ _Feng_, _Jade_, _Natsuko,_ _Vivica,_ _Salulu_, _Yvonne_

* * *

**_Empress of Zenova:_**

_Cassandra Khan_

* * *

**_Ash Ketchum and Serena's girlfriend:_**

Amber Valentino

* * *

**_Absolute Goddesses:_**

_Ku_, _Setsuna_, _Kaon,_ _Tarlotte_, _Valteisha_

* * *

**_Elites of Zenova:_**

Grandmaster Aiden

General Kain

Admiral Fritz

Commander Minato

Mistress Miki

_Grand Admiral Finn_

* * *

**_Other Members of TJI:_**

_Grand Duchess Hinata_

_Great Empress Starlove_

_King Myron_

_Queen Daniela_

_Emperor Zaxton_

_Empress Kuragaya_

_Senator Yamilette_

_Chaperone Kosuri_

_Governor Alannia_

_Royal Advisor Ariel_

_Agent Roxanne Stone_

_Minister Yumi Amano_

* * *

**_Top Leader of Guardians of Space and Time:_**

Sage of Time: Master Koga

* * *

**_Main Top General:_**

General Zack Kendo

Others:

Dian, Commander Echo, Cadet North, Admiral Monica, Captain Alyssa

* * *

**_Zenovian Militia and Guardians of Space and Time Battalions:_**

Leaders: _Boa, Tamari, Mars_

* * *

Fire Battalion:

_General Thorak, General Kalani_

Number of Fire Class Grunts: Infinite

**_Extras:_**

Number of Boys: Infinite

Number of Girls: Infinite

Number of Teenage Boys: Infinite

Number of Teenage Girls: Infinite

Number of Men: Infinite

Number of Women: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Men: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Women: Infinite

Number of Elderly Men: Infinite

Number of Elderly Women: Infinite

* * *

Earth Battalion:

_General Biff_, _General Zetson_

Number of Earth Class Grunts: Infinite

**_Extras:_**

Number of Boys: Infinite

Number of Girls: Infinite

Number of Teenage Boys: Infinite

Number of Teenage Girls: Infinite

Number of Men: Infinite

Number of Women: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Men: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Women: Infinite

Number of Elderly Men: Infinite

Number of Elderly Women: Infinite

* * *

Wind Battalion:

_General Pierce_, _General Tamson_

Number of Wind Class Grunts: Infinite

**_Extras:_**

Number of Boys: Infinite

Number of Girls: Infinite

Number of Teenage Boys: Infinite

Number of Teenage Girls: Infinite

Number of Men: Infinite

Number of Women: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Men: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Women: Infinite

Number of Elderly Men: Infinite

Number of Elderly Women: Infinite

* * *

Water Battalion:

_General Rykon,_ _General Constantine_

Number of Water Class Grunts: Infinite

**_Extras:_**

Number of Boys: Infinite

Number of Girls: Infinite

Number of Teenage Boys: Infinite

Number of Teenage Girls: Infinite

Number of Men: Infinite

Number of Women: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Men: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Women: Infinite

Number of Elderly Men: Infinite

Number of Elderly Women: Infinite

* * *

Dark Battalion:

_General Titus,_ _General Hux_

Number of Dark Class Grunts: Infinite

**_Extras:_**

Number of Boys: Infinite

Number of Girls: Infinite

Number of Teenage Boys: Infinite

Number of Teenage Girls: Infinite

Number of Men: Infinite

Number of Women: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Men: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Women: Infinite

Number of Elderly Men: Infinite

Number of Elderly Women: Infinite

* * *

Light Battalion:

_General Lyste, General Dryden_

Number of Light Class Grunts: Infinite

**_Extras:_**

Number of Boys: Infinite

Number of Girls: Infinite

Number of Teenage Boys: Infinite

Number of Teenage Girls: Infinite

Number of Men: Infinite

Number of Women: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Men: Infinite

Number of Middle-Aged Women: Infinite

Number of Elderly Men: Infinite

Number of Elderly Women: Infinite

* * *

The Supergod Council:

Paradoxus, Logixel, Unthil, Conceptilum, Realitus, Imaginatim

* * *

Gods of Olympus:

Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hermes, Hestia, Dionysus

* * *

Extra Members:

The Creator, The Destroyer

Ash Ketchum (Infinity and Beyond), Pharaoh Atem (Infinity and Beyond)

* * *

Number of Organizations: Infinite

Number of Companies: Infinite

Number of Firms: Infinite

Number of Concerns: Infinite

Number of Corporations: Infinite

Number of Operations: Infinite

Number of Institutions: Infinite

Number of Groups: Infinite

Number of Establishments: Infinite

Number of Consortiums: Infinite

Number of Conglomerates: Infinite

Number of Combines: Infinite

Number of Syndicates: Infinite

Number of Bodies: Infinite

Number of Agencies: Infinite

Number of Federations: Infinite

Number of Confederations: Infinite

Number of Alliances: Infinite

Number of Coalitions: Infinite

Number of Associations: Infinite

Number of Movements: Infinite

Number of Societies: Infinite

Number of Leagues: Infinite

Number of Clubs: Infinite

Number of Networks: Infinite

Number of Confederacies: Infinite

Number of Informal Outfits: Infinite

Number of Setups: Infinite

* * *

Number of Members in each and every Organization: Infinite

Number of Members in each and every Company: Infinite

Number of Members in each and every Firm: Infinite

Number of Members in each and every Concern: Infinite

Number of Members in each and every Corporation: Infinite

Number of Members in each and every Operation: Infinite

Number of Members in each and every Institution: Infinite

Number of Members in each and every Group: Infinite

Number of Members in each and every Establishment: Infinite

Number of Members in each and every Consortium: Infinite

Number of Members in each and every Conglomerate: Infinite

Number of Members in each and every Combine: Infinite

Number of Members in each and every Syndicate: Infinite

Number of Members in each and every Body: Infinite

Number of Members in each and every Agency: Infinite

Number of Members in each and every Federation: Infinite

Number of Members in each and every Confederation: Infinite

Number of Members in each and every Alliance: Infinite

Number of Members in each and every Coalition: Infinite

Number of Members in each and every Association: Infinite

Number of Members in each and every Movement: Infinite

Number of Members in each and every Society: Infinite

Number of Members in each and every League: Infinite

Number of Members in each and every Club: Infinite

Number of Members in each and every Network: Infinite

Number of Members in each and every Confederacy: Infinite

Number of Members in each and every Informal Outfit: Infinite

Number of Members in each and every Setup: Infinite


End file.
